Phoenix Rising
by Juliebmr
Summary: Jean Grey was lost at Alkali Lake. Or was she? (My version of Dark Phoenix.) COMPLETE. 12 Chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Everyone probably has their own version of the "Dark Phoenix" story. This is mine. The back story is contained in "Rebirth and Awakenings" and "Scylla and Charybdis," but you don't have to read those stories to understand this one.

As always, I'd like to thank my intrepid beta-readers, Jen and Amy, without whom this story would have a lot more spelling mistakes and plot holes.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment.

  


**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 1 – Aftermath

It didn't take long for Logan to realize that the kids were great. Then he changed his mind – they were phenomenal.

He decided that the night after their return from the disaster at Alkali Lake - where they lost Jean Grey. Scott, devastated, had pulled himself together enough to get through the trip to Washington, where they were able to convince the President not to declare war on all mutantkind, and then get everyone back to Westchester. Once the jet landed, the children came out of their hiding places. Since most of the rooms were damaged and everyone was throughly traumatized, sleeping bags were pulled out and the children camped out in the den. Logan stayed with them. He noted with gratitude that Stryker's assault force had taken their dead with them. The kids didn't need to see that.

Scott tried to help, tried desperately to do what needed to be done, as he always had. But he couldn't. Finally, gently, the Professor sent him to bed. Scott didn't stay with the others; he went to his room, the room he had shared with Jean, closed the door and didn't come out for the rest of that night and all the next day. Both the Professor and Storm checked on him periodically - both came out of the room saying nothing.

x x x x x

Late the next night, Scott finally emerged. It was almost midnight; only Storm, Kurt, Logan, Bobby and Rogue were in the kitchen. Scott hesitated for a moment in the doorway.

"Sit down," Storm said when she saw him. "I'll get you something to eat."

That was it. Nothing else was said. Scott did as she said and was soon slowly eating some soup Storm had heated for him. But somehow, the kids knew Scott had come downstairs. And one by one, so did they.

They loved him, Logan realized. They were worried about him and needed to see he was all right. At first, it was a simple succession of "Good night, Mr. Summers." Then Artie, little forked tongued Artie, gave him a quick hug. Scott seemed startled, but pleased. But everyone's nerves seemed to dissolve with that artless expression of emotion. Jubilee was emboldened enough to give him a peck on the cheek. The students obviously needed to express their feelings as well.

The next day, Scott and Logan met with Professor Xavier. Both men were still shell-shocked, reeling from the enormity of what Jean had done. The conversation with the Professor threatened to break Scott's control again. But he fought for it and kept it. And afterwards, when Logan offered him the only thing he had to give, that Jean had chosen Scott, Scott merely nodded and walked away. Somehow, Scott found the strength within himself to at least survive.

x x x x x

Word quickly spread to the former pupils of Xavier's school of the attack on the school and the loss of Jean Grey. The phone rang off the hook. Many asked to speak to Scott, but he refused most calls. Logan knew there was someone named Alex he did talk to for almost an hour. But he wouldn't talk to anyone else, and certainly none of the Greys. Storm had accompanied the Professor to see Jean's family and break the news. Scott had not. That had surprised Logan, but all he could find out was that Scott had a difficult relationship with Jean's family. If the students knew any details (and Logan suspected some did), none of them were saying.

Apart from phone calls, there were also actual visitors. The first to arrive was a huge _creature_ - big, blue, and hairy. Logan wasn't sure what to make of this arrival, but he certainly understood the reaction of the children and staff. The cavalry had arrived.

Mingled shouts of "Hank" and "Dr. Beast" greeted the new arrivals. Storm jumped into his arms and looked like she was going to burst into tears. Then Scott appeared on the staircase.

"Hank?"

Scott took the stairs two at a time and, like Storm, walked straight into a tight embrace. It was almost comical – the huge man almost enveloped poor Scott.

"Please tell me you're staying," Scott begged.

"Well, I haven't spoken to Charles yet," unlike his physiology, the voice was urbane and intelligent. "But, yes, I'm staying."

Scott took a deep breath and, for one second, relaxed. Logan was surprised. Scott had shied away from this kind of display since their return. That told Logan as nothing else did that this man was special.

x x x x x

Later that afternoon there was another arrival. The man who came through the door was tall and blond, with an aura of wealth and privilege. Once again, they were all in the hall when he came through the door.

"Warren," Storm breathed and she gave him a warm hug.

"Where's Scott?" he asked.

"Here." Scott moved from the doorway, took two steps into the room and stopped. It wasn't obstinance, he simply couldn't go forward.

Warren closed the steps between them and unreservedly gave Scott a hug. "I loved her, too," was all he said.

x x x x x

That evening after dinner, Warren, Hank, and the other adults gathered in Xavier's private sitting room for coffee. Scott had just stepped out to check on the children.

"Now tell us, what is his actual condition? I will not accept prevarication." Hank asked.

"He's lost the love of his life," Logan found himself responding. "How do you think he's doing?"

Warren replied, "In a pit of darkness where no light can ever be." He gave a twisted smile, "I've been there."

"What about Jean's belongings," Hank continued. "Has anyone ... "

"Don't – push – him," Warren advised again. "Good God, I had Candy's stuff around the apartment for over a year after she was murdered. I couldn't bear to move anything. Then one day, I cleaned out the medicine chest. A few weeks later I did the dresser, and finally got to the closet. If it gives him comfort to see her clothes hanging beside his, then let him keep them there. He needs to grieve and he needs to do it at his pace."

Logan found himself liking this Warren.

"I still cannot accept that she is gone," Hank said. "Professor, you are confident there is no possibility ..."

Professor Xavier shifted uncomfortably. Granted, he had _felt_ after their return – but he had felt nothing since. He wasn't going to give Scott or anyone else false hope. "The Jean we knew wasn't powerful enough to survive that," he stated. "But, if you're asking me if it were likely that Jean's powers mutated again .. I don't know. I haven't felt anything recently. I have to assume no."

Just then, Scott reentered the room. "You all finished talking about me?"

"No," Logan replied. "But we can always get you out of the room again."

"Thanks," Scott said drily as he took another cup of coffee.

The rest of the evening passed quietly.

x x x x x

Logan stayed in the Professor's study until the others had all gone. He turned to the Professor. "You asked them to come?"

"Hank was coming, regardless," Professor Xavier said calmly. "Warren – yes, I did ask Warren to come. If Scott is going to get through this, he's going to need his friends around him. The people he trusts."

"He trusts them?"

"Oh yes," the Professor replied with a slight smile. "Easily."

x x x x x

Logan went for a walk the next afternoon, looking for a quiet place to enjoy his cigar. He had to admit, the grounds were beautiful and were made for strolling.

He finally settled on the edge of a ridge. He had a choice for a view of the lake or the school. Since Jean's death, large bodies of water depressed him. He chose the school. He sat down and reached for a light. Then he heard the voices.

"I can't deal with the pain. I always thought heartache sounded so sappy. But there's a weight in my chest and I can't breathe half the time."

It was Scott. Logan rose slightly and looked over the ridge. Storm, Scott, Warren, and Hank were grouped together with the remains of a picnic nearby. Last night, Logan had wondered about Warren's mutation, but now he could see what it was. Wings. Big, beautiful, white fluffy _wings_. It was stunning. The guy could fly.

But the quartet below was quite used to Warren, that was obvious. Scott was lying on the grass, and near his head sat Storm. The other two were sitting on the perimeter of the picnic blanket. Despite the emotional nature of the conversation, Scott looked more at ease than any time since their return from Alkali Lake. The Professor was right – Scott needed his close friends around him to help him heal from the loss of Jean.

Logan unabashedly listened.

Warren spoke. "I wish I could tell you how long it will be, but I can't. It's a platitude, but time _does_ heal."

"I told you that after Candy was murdered," Scott commented.

"Yes, you did."

"It was a stupid thing to say, Warren," he said firmly. "Hit me. It was stupid and I deserve it."

"I'll take a rain-check," Warren responded drily. "I'll save it up for a day I'd really like to belt you. And it wasn't stupid. It was true. The pain does ... subside ... in time. But let me ask you another question – would you trade having known Jean to escape the pain you're feeling now?"

"No."

_Well, at least that was firm,_ thought Logan.

"Sometimes I wonder," Scott continued. "Did we wind up together ... because we were both here..."

"That's enough of that," Warren said firmly. "Don't give me any "it was convenient" crap. It wasn't convenient. At the time, it was very _inconvenient_. Let's cast our minds back to the past, shall we? Jean was a grown up in medical school when you met. She'd been on dates and had had other men – in every sense. If she had wanted someone else, she would have picked someone else. She had a boyfriend at the time – who _you_ got rid of. And I don't think any of us ever thanked you for that at the time. But I will now."

Logan smiled at that. So, Scooter had knocked the competition out of the water. Good for him.

"If she had stayed with him, she'd still be alive," Scott commented.

"If she had stayed with him, she would have suffocated," Warren stated. "She chose _you_, Slim. Don't ever forget that."

"Still, I don't know how I'm going to get through this," Scott admitted.

"Slowly," Hank said. "There is one thing of which I am very sure – you are a strong man, Scott Summers. You are strong in the way it counts. You have survived terrible things and you learned to live. You will survive this – and you will live. Not exist – live."

"Is that the doctor's orders?" Scott's tone held a tinge of sarcasm.

"Yes, it is," Hank said firmly.

x x x x x

Logan left them to their private picnic and smoked his cigar closer to the house and away from the group. That evening, they all met in the Professor's study for coffee again. Logan decided to try some therapy of his own.

"So you were here at school all at the same time," he began. "Tell me, what was he like in those days?" He nodded towards Scott.

Warren regarded Logan with a glint of amusement. "Well, let's see. Scott was - the most scared kid that ever walked through those doors."

"Hey," Scott protested.

"War, be fair, he was still blindfolded when he got here ..." Storm began.

"Thank you, 'Ro."

"But he was still terrified," she finished, smiling at Logan. She apparently agreed that a little gentle teasing might be worthwhile.

"Scott was actually the youngest of us when he arrived," Warren offered. "The Professor spent all summer getting him geared up to go back to school; I remember that."

"The kids today don't know how lucky they are," Storm said. "When we started, this wasn't an actual school. We had to go to the local high school."

"Otherwise known as state sponsored hell." That was from Warren.

"I don't know," Scott said. "I didn't mind high school that much."

"Goody-goody straight-A types usually enjoy it," Logan remarked.

Stunned silence filled the air before Warren, Storm, and Hank burst into laughter.

"Boy, has he got you fooled!" Warren said, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I was a good student," Scott said defensively.

"Good," Hank intoned, "but your academic abilities rarely reached consistent superior levels of achievement."

"So I take it he wasn't a straight A student," Logan chuckled.

"You clung to that B- in chemistry by your fingernails," Warren said. "And the only reason you did that well was Jean tutored you whenever she was here."

Surprisingly, the mention of Jean did nothing to change the tone of the conversation. And the admission that Scott may not have been the perfect Boy Scout now had Logan intrigued. "So what else did he do?"

"Well, let's see," Storm said playfully, turning to Scott. "You blew up the bleachers – twice – and got suspended for fighting. For a week as I recall."

"Eh, it was worth it," Scott replied. "Wayne had it coming."

"Fighting, huh," Logan said. "Whose honor was he defending?"

Storm held up her hand with a grin. Scott simply hid his face in his hands.

"I thought the Professor was going to kick me out," he admitted to their general laughter. "He sent me to karate lessons instead."

"Really," Logan said, staring back at the Professor. He had no doubt Charles Xavier had begun training his X-Men before they even knew what they were doing. Which, of course, he had.

"I always wished you had used some of that on Dr. Bob," Warren admitted. "Still, you broke them up, so we can't have everything."

"Who's Dr. Bob?" Logan asked. He was pretty sure that was Jean's boyfriend that they had spoken of earlier.

"He was a boyfriend of Jean's," Storm explained.

"What happened to him?" Logan asked.

"They broke up," Scott said simply.

"Scott is once again omitting the salient details of the story," remarked Hank drily.

"He's editing out the good stuff," Warren translated.

"There wasn't any good stuff," Scott protested. "He was a jerk and she dumped him."

"Actually," Warren offered. "I remember him catching you in Jean's bedroom – and Jean shutting the door in his face. And ours."

"The thing was, you didn't see what you thought you saw," Scott said. "We weren't lovers then; that didn't happen until later."

Warren leaned towards Storm. "Is it too late to collect on that old bet?"

Scott picked up a cushion and threw it at Warren, saving Storm from having to respond.

x x x x x


	2. Ties That Bind

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 2 – Ties that bind

Life slowly began to settle into ordinary routines – or as ordinary as Xavier's School could ever be. Classes resumed, the damage repaired, and the Professor even discussed the possibility of rebuilding Cerebro – blithely ignoring the collective shudders of his staff.

Not all the damage was physical. There was the damage to the school's anonymity, from an aerial shot of the school that appeared on the news immediately after the attack, labeling it as a mutant training center. Thankfully, the school wasn't named, but still, anyone who knew the area could have recognized the Xavier mansion. Fortunately, they got some assistance from the government. Within days of their trip to Washington, the President's spokesman gave a press conference detailing that the school which had been identified was just that, a school, and that only one or two of the teachers were mutants and were cooperating with the government. She then went on to blame the "messiness" of raw intelligence. It was a good performance and they were all able to breathe a sigh of relief.

x x x x x

Four days after their return, Logan saw Scott glaring at the bulletin board. He went up to see what had Scott in a state of silent fury. The announcement was simple. Professor Xavier had arranged for Carol Danvers to come to the school to meet with all the students and staff about Alkali Lake. There would be NO exceptions. If a student or staff member preferred to meet with him, that would be acceptable, but everyone would meet would someone. It was obvious Carol Danvers was a therapist.

And by the grinding of his teeth, it was also obvious Scott was _not_ happy. Logan too, was very annoyed. They almost had a bonding moment. Almost.

"Does he mean it?" he asked Scott.

"Yes, he does," Scott replied. "Manipulative bastard."

_That_ surprised Logan. "Come again?" he asked.

"I wouldn't talk to him," Scott explained tightly. "So he pulls Carol out of a hat. Well, I'm _still_ not going to talk to him – and he can make me see Carol, but he can't make me talk." Then he stalked done the hall.

Logan watched him with surprise. There was no doubt at all in his mind that if Scott didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to.

x x x x x

Logan signed up to see Carol Danvers and was further surprised. For one thing, she was young, only in her mid to late thirties. Second, she was quite attractive. Third, she wasn't inclined to take any guff off of anyone.

"I take it you're a shrink," Logan began.

She nodded. "I specialize in trauma cases," she explained. "I understand you're new here. I've been coming to the school to help Charles with the students for several years now. I know the students are mutants and I know what happened at Alkali Lake – and Charles' part in the whole thing."

"How's he doing?" Logan asked.

"He's coping," Carol replied. "Psychologists don't make the best patients, especially someone like Charles. I'll be coming back periodically to check on everyone."

"Have you talked to Scott yet?"

She grinned. "He spent most of the session throwing a baseball up and down. I almost hit him with it. But we talked. Eventually."

"How's he doing?"

"That is beyond what I'm willing to discuss," Carol replied firmly. "I'm here to talk with you."

And so they began. At first, like Scott, Logan was disinclined to say much. But the need to unburden himself was too great. He told her everything – the experiments, his memory loss, Stryker, his attempt to lead everyone to safety, watching Jean get swept away when the dam collapsed – and Scott's emotional break down on the jet.

She said little, but when she did speak, her questions were insightful and penetrating. "You're good," Logan admitted when their session was over.

"Thank you," Carol responded drily. "Charles and the students give me a lot of practice."

"And Scott?"

"He just gives me a headache," she replied with a grin. "Well, you're my last session for today. Like I said, I'll be coming back later for some follow ups. Watch the bulletin board, it will be posted there."

"Okay," he said as he followed her out of the room and ushered her to the door. He watched her leave on the camera viewer that provided a clear view of the drive to the gate. It was, after all, his job. He was now in charge of school security. The Professor made the offer, but he was surprised to learn the original suggestion had come from Scott. Logan recognized that accepting the position meant he would be sticking around for a while, but deep down, he wanted to. One of his first assignments was to go over the plans of the house with Scott, reviewing the evacuation plans, what had worked the night of the attack and what hadn't. Together, they made arrangements to improve escape routes and access points. There wasn't a single argument between them.

Apart from school security, Logan also decided to make Scott's well-being his job. Jean had died and Logan had not been able to do anything about it. But he could make sure than man she had loved didn't do anything too stupid. It was hard to tell if that was a real possibility or not, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Still, it was hard getting used to being in one place, especially a place as institutional as a school. Hardest for Logan to bear were the weekly staff meetings, which had the capability of boring him to tears. But he came - if only to see what everyone else was up to.

x x x x x

Logan was not the only newcomer at the staff meetings. Apart from Dr. Hank McCoy ("Call me Beast," he told Logan cheerfully), Kurt Wagner had also decided to remain. He was thrilled at the thought of serving as a teacher at a school for mutants and taught conversational German and led a discussion group on theology and philosophy. Both were becoming rather popular.

He had to admit, Kurt's presence and quirky sense of humor added a lightness to the meetings they otherwise wouldn't have. The German was one of the few people who could get a laugh out of Scott these days. The young man was coping, but barely. Logan wasn't sure how much longer it would be before he cracked under the strain.

It was at the second staff meeting that Professor Xavier dropped a bombshell on Logan.

"I have had a formal request," the Professor said carefully to the group. "From three students to join the X-Men."

"Who are they?" Storm asked.

"The first two are Bobby and Rogue ..."

"No way." Logan was adamant.

"Logan, please," Professor Xavier said calmly.

"You're not letting her in and that's that." For Logan, there was nothing to discuss.

"It's not my decision."

"Well, whose is it?" Logan asked, exasperated.

"It's mine," Scott replied softly.

Logan turned and glared. He didn't care what Bobby did, but he wasn't about to let Rogue get involved in anything as dangerous as being a member of the X-Men. "They're too young."

"I was seventeen when we started," Scott remarked. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "And I _was_ too young."

That was an admission Logan had not expected. "So, they're not on the team?"

"I didn't say that," Scott replied. "When we started this, we had no idea of what we were getting into. Bobby and Rogue do. After Alkali Lake, they all do. And the fact is, I wouldn't mind some of the older students having some formal defensive training. We were attacked once; we'll be attacked again. We're not ever leaving this school undefended."

"What do I tell them?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I'll talk to them," Scott said. "I'll think about it. You said there were three. Who's the third?"

Professor Xavier couldn't help but smile. "Jubilee."

"Oh, my stars and garters," Hank breathed.

Even Scott's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"She was quite sincere," the Professor informed.

"Well," Scott said with a grin. "This is going to be interesting."

x x x x x

Scott decided to interview Jubilee first. He was rather pleased Jubilee didn't "dress up" for the interview. She was dressed in her normal, over-the-fashion-top clothes. But her snapping chewing gum got on his nerves.

"Okay, Jubilee," he began. "I understand you want to join the team. Why?"

"I thought you'd understand why," she replied.

Scott nodded. "I know after being captured ..."

Jubilee shook her head. "That really didn't have that much to do with it. Oh, I was scared and angry. And I want to make sure it never happens again. But I've been thinking about joining the team for awhile. I have gifts. I can be useful."

"Team does bring up an operative word – team," Scott explained. "We have to work together. You have to pay attention, you have to take instruction, you have to take orders. Forgive me, that's not really your forte."

"I play on your softball team," she replied.

Scott blinked. Jubilee did play softball. She was his star shortstop. On the ball field, she was focused, clear, responded well to game plans, and could think on her feet. Everything that was needed in an X-Man. Maybe Jubilee joining the team wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Okay," Scott said. "I'll think about. I'll let you know my decision by the end of the week."

x x x x x

He interviewed Bobby and Rogue together.

"I'm not going to ask you why," he said tiredly. "That's obvious. But you don't have to do this. Really. You have your whole lives ahead of you. You were going to go to college, Bobby. Are you changing your plans?"

Bobby shifted uncomfortably. "Not really. I've checked out everything at Boston. I can do some courses online and, depending on how things are going here, maybe be in residence in alternate semesters. I'd like to give it a shot."

Scott nodded. "What about you, Rogue? What are your plans?"

"I only just got here," Rogue admitted. "I don't want to leave yet."

He wasn't surprised. It was a common reaction from students who had been retrieved at her age. "Did you have plans for college before?" Scott asked. "You're a good student."

She looked down at here gloved hands. "Once. It's silly now."

"What did you want to do?" he asked gently.

Rogue looked up, biting her lip. "I wanted to be a nurse." She looked at her hands again and swallowed. "That's impossible now."

Scott pondered her situation for a moment. "In an ordinary environment, perhaps," he conceded. "But we're far from ordinary here. Jean always said we needed a trained medic and I know Hank agrees. Perhaps we can find an online program that will give you the theoretical training and we can work with Hank on gaining some practical skills. It may not be exactly a nursing degree, but perhaps we can put something together that will be close."

He was rewarded by a bright smile. He couldn't do anything to change Rogue's predicament, but he could try to give her back as much of her old life and dreams as possible.

x x x x x

Scott discussed the issues with Storm and the Professor. Logan, he purposely left out. He had made his feelings clear and Scott didn't feel up to arguing the point.

He called the three students to the staff meeting room at the end of the week.

"Okay, here's my decision," he said. "You're on the team, but you're all on probation. What that means is, you'll be training with me, in the Danger Room, every morning, at 6:30 a.m. Providing you don't flunk out, you'll be trained in escape and defense scenarios. Your positions will be to protect the students here. In most cases, you will not be joining the rest of the team on missions. You'll be the school's main line of defense when we're not here. I don't ever want what happened with Stryker to happen again. Are you ready to do that?"

Bobby, Rogue, and Jubilee all nodded their assent.

"Good," Scott said. "We'll start tomorrow."

x x x x x

Late that night, Scott waited in the kitchen for Logan. He had no doubt he'd show up eventually. Scott hadn't slept the night through since Jean's death. Inevitably, he would head for the kitchen in the early hours of the morning. Most nights, Logan would join him there. He wasn't sure if Logan was just an insomniac or was keeping tabs on him. He didn't care much, either way.

He didn't turn when the kitchen door opened, but calmly sipped on his chocolate milk. If Logan didn't like his decision, it would be up to Logan to make the first move.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff," Logan growled by way of a greeting.

Scott shrugged. "I like it. Milk's supposed to help you sleep. It doesn't, but I like the taste anyway."

"Hrumph," Logan grunted. He helped himself to a soda before joining the other man at the table. "Rogue told me your decision."

Scott nodded. "I don't expect you to like it –"

"I don't."

"- but they're needed," he finished. "The days when we could manage with only three or four are gone. We have no choice. I'm never going to let these kids be taken again."

Logan glowered into his drink, but said nothing. Deep down, he knew Scott was right. The students needed protection and the only way that was going to happen was to have a team at the school at all times.

The two men sipped their drinks, said nothing, and came to a silent understanding.

x x x x x


	3. Breaking Down

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 3 – Breaking down

The days began to run together and before anyone knew it, Jean had been gone two months. Scott continued on. He wasn't happy, everyone knew, but he could smile, sometimes even laugh, and be trusted not to try to kill himself.

Then the cracks began to show.

x x x x x

The first crack was simple enough. Classes were back in full swing and Scott was teaching his advanced Algebra / Pre-Calculus class. He stood at the blackboard and was writing a formula when the dizziness hit him in a wave.

"Mr. Summers, are you okay?" Rogue asked.

Scott had no idea that he had turned ashen and was weaving on his feet. He turned and gripped the back of the chair. "Give me a minute," he said quietly and fought for stability. But the weak dizzy feeling continued. Finally, he gave up. He knew what would help.

"Okay, everybody, grab your books. We're going outside for the rest of the class."

x x x x x

With the sun beating down on him, Scott admitted to himself he was feeling better. He had been underground for several days when he was Styker's prisoner and he had been spending a lot of time indoors, more than normal. Perhaps that was the reason for the weakness. In any case, the sun was helping.

Logan crossed the lawn looking for a quiet place to smoke and noticed the small group. He smiled as he saw Rogue stretched out on her stomach, more interested in a wooly worm than the mathematics lesson she was supposed to be working on. He crossed over to them.

"I thought you taught Math, not Natural History," Logan commented.

"It's called Earth Science now," Scott said shortly. "And besides, I'm recharging."

"He really is," Bobby offered.

Scott quirked a smile and put a finger to his lips but said nothing.

Logan looked up at the sun in confusion and then back at Scott. Scott Summers was an energy converter, he knew. And the energy he converted was – _solar_?

"You're a friggin' solar battery," Logan said in astonishment.

"Yeah," was Scott reply. Since the tone that accompanied the word clearly said, "wanna make something of it," Logan merely shrugged and wandered off. A guy with metal claws wasn't in a position to throw stones.

x x x x x

The second crack came two weeks later and was more serious. As before, it happened during classes. During Scott's shop class. He was pointing out a wiring mechanism and was trying desperately to get Rhoda to identify the correct wire. She was a bright girl, but uncertain.

Finally, she offered an answer. "Uh, the blue one?"

Scott dropped his head for a moment and tried not to laugh. Some kids in the class were already chuckling.

"How many over from the left? You've got to give me a hand here."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," she blushed slightly. "Third from the left."

"_Thank you_," Scott said as he turned back to the table. It was actually a compliment that the students often forgot that Scott was severely color blind.

He turned to pick up a wrench when the pain hit him with a force that sent him to his knees. Automatically he closed his eyes for protection. He could hear the hubbub around him.

"Okay, listen up," he said firmly. The room was quiet in a second. "Nick, go to the Med-Lab and get Hank." He heard Nick's footsteps take off at lightning speed. "The rest of you – move to the left and out of the blast area."

The students quickly complied.

x x x x x

Logan was returning to the house when he saw Nick take off at lightening speed out of the garage. Knowing the shop class was taking place, he went to see what was going on. He found the students huddled to one side and Scott was on the floor, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

He dropped to one knee besides the other man. "What happened?"

Scott replied tightly. "I'm on the floor, I've got my eyes closed and my visor is on. Hank's on his way. Everything is safe." Then in a low voice he added, "Get the kids out of the room. Please."

"Okay," Logan said to the class. "The doc's on his way and Scott doesn't need you sucking up all the air. You've all got classes to go to – you can show up early. Go."

With parting comments of concern, the students to left the garage. He turned back to Scott. "They're gone."

"Good. And Logan – stay behind me. When I blast you, I don't want it to be an accident."

He was spared from replying by Hank's arrival. The doctor took in the situation in an instant. He took Scott's pulse and felt the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"Everything was fine," Scott replied with difficulty. "I was teaching class, and all of a sudden it hit me. Worst pain I've felt in a long time."

"Where is the pain centered?"

"Right behind my eyes."

"Has the nausea started yet?"

Scott nodded. "Dizzy, too," he added weakly.

Logan looked at him sharply. Scott's speech was starting to slur. He met Hank's eyes over Scott's head 

"I believe it would be best for us to get to the Med Lab," Hank said. "Are you able to walk?"

Scott nodded again and they slowly made their way from the garage to the main house. No one noticed the wrench spinning on the work table behind them. Two inches above the table.

x x x x x

Together, Hank and Logan got Scott into the house. Just inside the elevator, Scott's legs buckled beneath him. Fortunately, Logan caught him as he sagged.

"Where do you want him?" he asked Hank as he half carried Scott into the Med-Lab.

"On the exam table," Hank replied as he went to a locked cupboard and pulled out a syringe and a vial. He expertly injected Scott with the contents.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Morphine," came the reply. "He will be unconscious for several hours. Would you please inform the Professor? I will be remaining with him."

"Sure." Logan went to the door and turned. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Oh, yes," Hank responded. "Scott's migraines are habitually activated by extreme emotional stress. Frankly, I have been anticipating this event for some time. Oh, and Logan ..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for your assistance." Hank smiled.

"Any time." Logan went back to the elevator to find the Professor and tell him the news. He was surprised by how worried he felt. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that things were going to get a lot worse.

x x x x x

No one saw Scott again until the next morning. Logan found out from Rogue that Scott's migraines occurred often enough that they weren't really a noteworthy event. In any event, it wasn't mentioned. Even the students could be tactful when they wanted to be.

But the incident troubled Logan enough where he kept waiting for the next shoe to drop. He didn't have long to wait.

x x x x x

The Danger Room was aptly named. Half gym, half high-tech virtual reality training room, it was possible to get seriously hurt there. Logan had previously used the room alone, with Storm manning the controls (having another person in the control room was a requirement the Professor would not waive). But now he joined Scott, Jubilee, Bobby, and Rogue every morning for their training sessions.

Logan had to admit, albeit grudgingly, Scott was a fine instructor. He carefully built on each session, showing each student the strengths they brought to the team, as well as their weaknesses. He was particularly good with Rogue. Logan tried not to be annoyed by the complete trust she had in the other man. He realized now how little he had known about Rogue's life at the school after he had left. Scott had been there for her; he had not.

Well, that was all water under the bridge now. And speaking of water, they were working around a water trap. The pool in the floor wasn't deep or big, but it was an obstacle to be worked around. The trainees were doing rather well this morning.

"Not bad," Scott said approvingly. "We can work on it more tomorrow. You're all doing well." With those words of encouragement, class was dismissed.

"What do you think, 'Ro?" Scott called up to Storm, who was once again at the controls.

"They're doing more than well," she called back over the intercom. "We weren't half that good after a few weeks of training."

Scott snorted a laugh and suddenly turned. Logan wasn't quite sure what happened, as he later tried to tell Professor Xavier. It looked like Scott had lost his footing and fell into the pool. Logan waited impatiently for him to come back up.

But he didn't.

x x x x x

Logan plunged into the pool. The water was specially colored so it wasn't completely clear, but fortunately, the small size made it possible for him to spot Scott quickly. Within minutes, he hauled him out of the pool.

Storm was already out of the control room. "I've called Hank and he's on his way."

Logan nodded and quickly checked Scott. "He's not breathing." Effortlessly, he turned the other man over and started pumping. "Don't you _dare_ check out on me, you son of a – "

Scott coughed up water and began to breathe.

x x x x x

Logan, Storm, Kurt and Professor Xavier gathered in the Professor's office while Hank checked Scott. Using Kurt's powers of teleportation, Scott had been moved back to his own room, rather than be kept in the Med-Lab. That was Hank's idea. Until they were sure what had happened, they wanted to keep gossip to a minimum.

"Then you are all convinced he tried to commit suicide?" Kurt said softly.

Logan shook his head. "I was right there. It seemed more like he fell in."

"Then why didn't he come back up?" Storm said, her eyes huge with worry. "He didn't hit his head – Hank could tell that much. So what happened?"

The Professor sighed. "There's no way of knowing until he regains consciousness and tells us."

Logan snorted in exasperation. "Can't you just dive into his mind and find out?"

Professor Xavier sighed. "Scott has natural shields. If I tried to fight my way through, I would succeed, but Scott would find the experience painful, if not damaging. And I believe he's been hurt enough, don't you?"

Just then Hank came into the room. "I believe he sustained no permanent injuries from this incident. But someone needs to stay with him at all times until he regains consciousness. Until we know..." He trailed off. He didn't have to finish the sentence.

"I'll stay with him," Logan offered.

"Thank you." Hank passed Logan a com-link. "Please use this if you need me."

Logan nodded. He knew he would be in for a long day.

x x x x x

It turned out to be a very long day. Logan was relieved periodically by Kurt, Storm, and the Professor. Hank came to check on Scott throughout the day. By evening, Logan had returned to his post. He told Hank he'd sit up the night with him.

Logan sat in an armchair pulled closed to the bed. He hadn't been inside Scott's room before today. Scott's and Jean's room. Jean was still everywhere, from makeup and perfume on the dresser to a lab coat hung on a hook behind the door. Maybe Hank was right and Warren was wrong. Maybe someone should do something about this.

A moan from the bed drew his attention.

"Wha ... what happened?" Scott asked in a raspy voice.

"You tell me," Logan replied. "Here, drink this."

He held a glass of orange juice for him. Scott sipped on it.

"So, what happened?" Logan asked. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

Scott sighed. "You're not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Then, no," he replied. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Then what did happen?" Logan pressed.

"I ... saw something," Scott confessed. "In the water. An orange glow. Then I got ... disoriented. I never lose track of space like that – ever. But I couldn't tell ... which way was up. I couldn't ..." His voice broke as he remembered the panic he had felt and he started to breath faster. Soon he would be hyperventilating.

"Take it easy, kid," Logan said softly. "Breathe normally. That's it." He watched as Scott got his breathing under control. "Your mind was playing tricks on you, that's all. Get some sleep. You need it."

"I can't sleep," he admitted. "All I can see is the water ... Why, Logan? Why did she leave the plane?"

"I don't know," Logan replied, easily keeping up with the other man's thoughts. "Maybe we should just remember what the Professor said. She made a choice. She chose to save us."

"I never had a choice," Scott said bitterly. "Ever. Until I turned eighteen, I was always at someone else's mercy, someone else's control. Until Jean. She gave me back control. She said I was safe with her - and I was. She made it safe for me. No one understands that."

Logan looked around the room now with fresh eyes. Jean had made their room a sanctuary, a place where Scott would feel safe and secure. No wonder he resisted any change.

"I still feel her, you know," he continued sadly. "In my head. It's like she's just out of range, maybe out on a mission, like she'll be back any minute. But she isn't and she won't."

Logan said nothing. What could he say? For all his gruff exterior, Logan was not without feelings. The younger man's rambling was heartbreaking. "You need to sleep," he repeated.

"Are you staying here?" Scott asked suddenly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured him. "Just sleep. It'll do you good."

Obediently, Scott turned his head. Soon, his steady breathing convinced Logan he was asleep. Logan pulled an afghan about himself and settled down for the night. Before long, he was dozing as well. A movement from Scott would have woken him in an instant. But he didn't notice the window sash drop a few inches as the temperature fell during the night and he didn't see the coverlet shift on its own, gently tucking Scott in.

No one saw anything at all.

x x x x x

It was next to impossible to reign in the rumor mill, but the staff tried anyway. Their story was technically true – there had been an accident in the Danger Room and Scott had been injured. They gave no details on the injury. The only reason it was partially believed was the testimony of Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee, who all confirmed that they had left Scott and Logan after training, and that Scott certainly wasn't suicidal at that time. Logan heard (from Rogue) that some of the students hypothesized that he and Scott had finally decided to duke it out. He snorted, but preferred that story to one where Scott had tried to kill himself.

In any event, Carol Danvers made several trips to the mansion, seeing several of the students as well as Scott and the Professor. Scott returned to the classroom and to training the new X-Men. Nothing else was said.

Two weeks later, they had a visitor.

x x x x x


	4. Enter the Ice Queen

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 4 – Enter the Ice Queen

Storm stalked into Professor Xavier's study, the winds picking up in her wake. It was obvious she had heard the latest news and she wasn't pleased.

"I can't believe it," she began without preamble. "I can't believe you're letting Emma Frost stay here."

"Emma has requested refuge," the Professor responded calmly. "I have never refused that."

"I understand she was attacked, but Emma has resources," Storm said. "She can go anywhere she wants. And what about Scott? How is he going to feel about this?"

"Considering Scott offered to pick her up, I don't think he's as bothered by the thought of her being here as you are," he stated.

She sighed and gave up. "Mark my words," she warned. "Before Emma leaves, she'll have left a trail of wrecked lives behind her. She always does."

x x x x x

Scott found the Emma's room in the hospital without trouble. It was a private room with a private nurse, as befitted a member of the Frost family.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He walked in. Emma stared in surprise.

"Well, as I live and breathe – Scott Summers. You're looking good."

"I'd like to say the same, but you look like you were hit by a MAC truck."

"Close enough," Emma admitted grimly. He wasn't exaggerating. Emma's cool blond beauty was marred by a black eye and considerable bruising on her face and body. Two ribs were cracked and her arm was broken. Officially, Emma had been mugged leaving the theater. Unofficially, she had been the victim of a mutant hate crime, of which only a handful of people knew. Her family had seen to that.

Emma Frost was a mutant, a telepath. She believed she had hidden that secret from the world. But the attack proved someone else knew. Her powerful family couldn't help her with this. She was nervous and turned to the person many mutants turned to for help and protection, Charles Xavier.

That she also knew her former college love was now a teacher at the Xavier School didn't enter into her calculations at all. It was just the icing on the cake.

Of course, Scott Summers was no longer the bemused college sophomore who had wandered into Emma's sights and into her bed. And he had no intention of allowing history to repeat itself.

"Do you want me to call the nurse to help you dress?" he offered.

"Yes, please," she replied. "It's a bit difficult on my own. Unless you'd like to help?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "I'll get the nurse and wait outside."

Scott stood in the hall, enduring the curious glances of staff and visitors. Finally, Emma opened the door.

"All done," she said.

Scott was glad to see she had already packed and handled all the formalities of checking out of the hospital. Her nurse wheeled her to the car and helped her get settled. "Are you sure you aren't going to be needing me, Miss Frost?"

"No, thank you." Emma smiled at Scott. "I'm going to be well looked after."

x x x x x

The drive to Westchester took almost an hour, but they said very little to each other.

"I heard about Jean," Emma began. "I'm sorry."

Scott nodded. "It's been almost three months. Sometimes it seems like three years."

Silence resumed for a while.

"How many students are there now?" she asked.

"Right now, twenty-seven," he replied. "But we never know when we're going get more. Sometimes we go months without anyone new showing up, then we'll get three in a week."

"What are you going to do when the school fills up?"

"Hire more teachers and build a dorm," Scott offered. He looked at her. "How many other schools are like ours?"

"There should be more."

Scott laughed. "Are you going to open a school for wayward mutants, Miss Frost?"

"Well, maybe I should," she returned. "What, you don't see me as a teacher?"

"No."

Emma smiled. "Maybe not. I could administrate, though. Schools and business have a lot in common. They all have electric bills."

Scott laughed again.

x x x x x

Scott drove in front of the house and helped Emma out of the car. Professor Xavier and Storm were waiting in the hall. Logan, interested, loitered in a doorway.

"It's good to see you again, Emma," the Professor began. "I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"So am I," she admitted grimly. "Thank you for letting me come. Somehow – nowhere else seemed safe."

"You can stay as long as you need to," he offered. "But please remember, Emma – this is a school. The children can be – impressionable."

Emma smiled. Her reputation preceded her. "Don't worry, Professor Xavier. I have no intention of abusing your hospitality."

"Then I'll see you at dinner tonight," he said. With a smile of welcome he left the hall.

"I'll take your bag upstairs," Scott offered.

Once he had gone, Storm moved to stand directly in front of the other woman. "I'll be even more blunt. Don't go anywhere near these kids. I won't tolerate it."

Emma stepped backwards. "Oh, please," she responded. "I have no interest in adolescent boys." She began to ascend the staircase. She turned on the landing and added, "I'm no Jean Grey."

x x x x x

Thankfully, no one saw Emma again until dinner time. She joined the other adults at "the teachers' table." She addressed most of her remarks to Professor Xavier. Scott, as usual, said very little, and Hank and Kurt picked up the conversation slack. Storm glared and Logan watched every thing and every one, missing nothing.

x x x x x

After dinner, Logan went down to the Danger Room, intending to work out the uneasy feelings he'd had since Scott's "accident" with some exercise. He was side tracked by a loud "pop" noise from one of the laboratories. Curious, he opened the door.

Inside was Hank, cheerfully waving a lab notebook, attempting (and failing) to disperse the smoke.

"Need a fire extinguisher?" Logan offered.

"No need," Hank replied with good humor. "The result was unexpected, but that's what makes science so intriguing. The constant possibility of a surprise."

"Okay." Logan started playing with some of the abandoned apparatus. Hank would probably know a lot about what was going on upstairs. He decided to be blunt.

"What's up with this Frost woman? Why does Storm look like she'd be happy to electrocute her? And what's her connection to Cyke? There's something going on there, too."

"Ah, several questions, all revolving around the enchanting Miss Frost," Hank replied. "While I wouldn't like to invade anyone's privacy, as you say, the situation isn't exactly private. Scott and Emma dated for a while when he was in college. I believe that is the crux of the matter."

"Where was Jean? I thought they'd been together for years."

"Oh, they were," Hank explained. "But not during Scott's early college years."

Logan realized the truth in an instant. "He dumped her for Jean. And now she wants to try to get him back."

"I believe that to be Storm's fear," confessed Hank. "And she may be right. But she underestimates Scott and believes him to be far more emotionally fragile than I do. It is my opinion that Scott is more than able to handle Emma Frost."

"What's her mutation anyway?" Logan demanded.

"She's a telepath," came the reply.

That floored Logan. "What is Cyke anyway? Some kind of Telepathic-babe magnet?"

Hank laughed. "You should talk to Warren. That was also his hypothesis."

Logan shook his head and went to the Danger Room.

x x x x x

Scott spent his time after dinner working on the Blackbird by himself. Towards midnight, he checked the downstairs public area before going to his room. Technically, that was now Logan's responsibility, but Scott had done this almost as long as he had lived in Westchester. Old habits died hard.

And speaking of old habits, he found Emma lounging in the library, with a book and a glass of brandy.

"Lights out?" she asked coyly.

"Not really," he responded. "The kids are all in bed. At least right now. Sometimes they wander."

"Ah." She took a sip of the brandy. "Would you like some? Professor Xavier has excellent taste in brandy, I must say."

"No, thanks."

"Anything else you'd like? Company for the night, perhaps?"

Emma had always been direct. Scott laughed with little humor. "Please, Emma. We've danced this dance before. And we both know how it ends. Nothing's changed."

"Some things have changed."

But he shook his head. "No, Emma, they haven't. Jean was only a part of the equation. The problem is we're too alike – we'd rip each other apart."

Just then, Logan entered the room. "Sorry," he said as he turned to leave.

"That's okay," Scott assured him. "I was just going up to bed. Maybe you could keep Emma company for a while."

"Goodnight, Summers," she called after him.

"Goodnight, Emma," he responded.

Emma looked at Logan to find him regarding her intently.

"What?" she asked.

"So, you and Scooter used to be an item, huh?" he began.

"I bet he hates it when you call him that," Emma replied. "But yes, it's true. Summers and I were once – very close."

"Really?"

"Yes. I could tell you quite a lot about him," she said. "For all his upright demeanor, he's surprisingly sensual. And tactile – he loves to touch. A woman who wanted to seduce him would be well advised to stock up on satin and velvet. He _loves_ velvet."

"Not information I would ever need," Logan replied dryly.

"You never know," Emma said smoothly. "Information is information. And it all becomes useful in time."

"What did you mean by that crack about Jean and adolescent boys?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Do you mean to tell me no one's told you all the gossip surrounding Scott and Jean?" Emma grinned and leaned forward. "Well, let me enlighten you. He was barely sixteen when they met. I'm sure he fell in love with Jean the second he saw her. Now, I won't claim knowledge to her feelings, but I doubt she waited long – probably just long enough for it to be legal in the state of New York. And what's that? Seventeen? He wasn't much older, trust me. I know he wasn't a virgin when I had him and I've no doubt Jean was his first. And she was at least twenty-five. So much for Saint Jean."

"They loved each other." Logan wasn't completely sure who he was defending.

"I never said they didn't," she replied smoothly. "Scott's relationship with Jean was close to the point of suffocation. But I do feel sorry for him now. I really don't know how he's managing without her. He must feel so lonely. Not only is his bed empty, the link is gone as well."

"Link?"

"Scott and Jean shared a psychic link," Emma explained. "It's very unusual when one of the pair isn't a telepath." Emma gave Logan another sly smile. "You didn't know that?"

"No." He hadn't known before. Scott's rambling the night after the Danger Room accident now made a lot more sense.

"Well, I can't imagine what having Jean yammering in your head for a decade or so is like, but I imagine now it's not there it must be – silent and empty."

"He says he still feels her," Logan said.

"What?"

Logan stared. Emma's tone was sharp with surprise.

"That's not usual?"

"No," Emma said firmly. "That's _not_ usual. It's very _un_usual. You need to tell the Professor. Now."

x x x x x

There was something urgent and honest in Emma's tone that made Logan go to Professor Xavier first thing in the morning. He told him everything Scott had said the night he sat up with him. Like Emma, the Professor was profoundly shocked.

"Why didn't he tell me what he was feeling?" the Professor said sadly.

"I don't know," Logan replied tartly. "Ask him."

The Professor looked up. "I will."

x x x x x

Logan was still in the office when Scott arrived. The Professor wasted no time.

"Logan has informed me that you still feel the mental link you and Jean forged years ago," he stated with surprising bluntness.

Scott turned and glared at Logan. "Snitch."

"Don't blame me, bub," he replied. "My job is to look after everyone here. That includes you."

"Scott," the Professor said gently. "You must allow me to trace what's left of the link you shared with Jean. I know you've been suffering from nightmares and insomnia. If I know why the link is still partially active, I might be able to help. But you have to let me into your mind."

"Do you have to?" Scott said, his voice remarkably like a whine.

"I wouldn't ask if it weren't important," Professor Xavier replied.

Scott capitulated and nodded his assent.

"Good," the Professor said. "Lie down on the couch and try to relax."

x x x x x

Logan stayed and watched, simply because no one told him to leave. He was aware of a pang of sympathy for Scott. He was obviously uncomfortable with the process. Granted, Logan didn't much care for having his mind sifted either, but Scott's reaction was ten times worse.

Finally, it was over. The Professor backed away, looking grave.

"My head hurts," Scott complained.

"Stay here and rest awhile," Professor Xavier advised. "I need to check a few things. I'll be back shortly."

Logan followed the Professor out of the room. "What did you find out?" he asked.

The Professor was pale. "I don't know." For the first time in his life, he couldn't begin to explain what he had sensed from Scott.

x x x x x

An hour later, Scott was back on his feet, staring out the window. He had come to his decision while lying on the couch.

"I have to go," he told the Professor sadly. "I'm no use to anyone like this. Storm can lead the team. Just – please let me go."

Professor Xavier sighed. He hated seeing Scott like this, but he knew where the younger man wanted to go. Alkali Lake. The scene of the crash.

"I know where you're going to go," he said. "But what do you expect to find there?"

"Peace," Scott replied simply. "I have to find some – peace. We never went back, we never looked for her. Maybe if I found - something - I could accept it. Maybe I'd stop feeling that she's still back there, waiting for us to come and get her. Stop hearing these voices in my head –"

"Scott ..."

"I have to go," he insisted. "You just told me you don't know what's going on. Maybe I can find something out there. It's worth the trip to me. I have to go back."

x x x x x


	5. Recovery

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 5 – Recovery

Rogue combed through the mansion looking for Logan. She finally found him in Storm's solarium.

"Have you heard the news?" she demanded.

He nodded. "Scooter's going back to Alkali Lake," he stated. "I think it's a good idea."

"Some of the kids don't think he's coming back," Rogue told him.

"I don't think he's going there to off himself, if that's what they're afraid of," he assured her.

"Are you certain?" she asked.

Logan sighed. He didn't even have to ask what she wanted him to do.

x x x x x

Scott decided to leave the next morning and when he said first thing in the morning, he meant it. At first light, he stowed his bag into the back of the jeep he was taking for the trip. Logan watched from the window.

Suddenly, Storm came running out of the house, still in her nightgown and robe. Kurt followed more slowly. She flung herself into Scott's arms and held on as though she would never see him again. That was enough to make up Logan's mind. He picked up the duffle bag he'd packed the night before and walked out of the room.

x x x x x

Scott was just about to start the ignition when Logan threw his duffle bag into the back seat and climbed into the jeep. Scott simply stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he finally asked.

"Coming with you," Logan replied shortly. He stared back. "I'm a tracker. I can help you find her."

Scott said nothing and started the engine. They were off.

x x x x x

The road trip turned out to be full of surprises for Logan. He never dreamed he'd be able to spend three days traveling across country with Scott Summers without wanting to kill him. But they did. Since neither man was chatty by nature, they were happy with long silences. Neither minded driving long hours, which meant they would keep driving until late and then start out again before dawn. And most surprising to Logan, Scott wasn't fussy about where they stopped for the night ("All I ask is a clean bed and hot coffee in the morning.") He didn't even object to Logan's cigar, as long as the windows were open.

Three days later, they were a few miles from Alkali Lake. Now Logan broached the subject that brought them there.

"Are you really prepared for what we might find?" Logan asked.

"You don't think I can handle it." It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't think you've seen too many body parts in your time," Logan said brutally. "There may not be anything left to find. Just be prepared for that."

"Even if it's only a scrap of uniform ...," Scott began and then broke off. "What's that?"

There was an eerie orange glow in the sky. It appeared to be centered over Alkali Lake.

x x x x x

Scott drove the jeep as close as he could to what had been the dam and jumped out, taking off in the direction of the lake shore. Logan began to be concerned. There was a look on the other man's face that was frightening.

Scott came to a skidding halt down a ragged path.

"JEAN!" he shouted.

Logan was sure by now that Scott had lost what was left of his mind. He followed Scott as he took off down the path again. He had no idea what was going on in the other's head.

__

Scott?

Hang on, Red. I'm coming.

x x x x x

The closer they came to the source of the orange glow the more it began to dissipate. But the glow was no longer the guide for Scott. Something else was.

Scott stood still for a moment, as if he was getting his bearings. Logan came to a halt behind him. "Look, Scott," he began.

But Scott didn't give him a chance to finish. "Over there," he cried and took off again. Logan looked in the direction he was heading and felt his heart lurch.

On the edge of the rocks was a body.

x x x x x

Scott reached her first and began to tear the brambles and debris that covered her form. He pulled her into his arms. "Jean?"

Jean opened her eyes and Logan fell to his knees beside them.

Jean Grey was alive.

x x x x x

Jean lay cradled in Scott's arms as they waited for the Blackbird to come and get them. Logan had made the call and gone back to the jeep for a blanket, water, and a first aid kit. Scott clung to Jean as though he would never let go.

Soon Jean was wrapped in a blanket and being fed water regularly. She didn't look dehydrated, though, or starving. She looked almost as she had the day she walked off the plane in front of the collapsing dam three months ago. Even her uniform showed little damage.

"What happened?" Scott finally managed to choke out. "How ...?" Words failed him.

"I don't really know," Jean admitted. "The last thing I really remember was seeing the Blackbird above the water. I don't even remember the water hitting me. The rest is just – sensations. Kind of floaty - sometimes with visions. Whenever I thought of you, it was like I could _see_ you, almost like I was with you - in the classroom, in the garage, in our bedroom. Once I thought I saw you underwater – "

Logan looked at her sharply but said nothing.

"But when I felt you nearby – really close – it's like I woke up. Then you were there." Jean sighed contentedly and laid her head on Scott's shoulder.

Despite his euphoria at seeing Jean alive and well, Logan felt a pang at seeing Scott and Jean together. Jean had chosen _Scott._ From the comfortable way she lay against him, Logan had no reason to suppose she was going to change her mind.

The sound of the Blackbird's engine alerted them. Jean protested she could walk and with Scott's arm firmly around her, she managed. Storm unabashedly wept when she saw Jean. Even Bobby (who had accompanied Storm on the trip) was misty eyed.

Storm piloted the plane home while Scott sat in the back with Jean. Logan didn't blame him for not wanting her out of his sight.

It took just over an hour to get home. Professor Xavier, Rogue, Kurt, and Hank were all waiting. Like Storm, Rogue burst into tears at the sight of Jean coming down the ramp. Jean had a bright smile for everyone – almost. She was enveloped in hugs from Hank, Kurt, and Rogue, but when she bent down to kiss the Professor, her smile slipped. Her greeting was quick, almost cold. Fortunately, she was immediately swept up by Hank.

"Jean, my dear," he began. "Much as I hate to dull the festive mood, but given the circumstances, you really should be checked out medically..."

"Hank, no!" Scott protested, but Jean silenced him with a smile.

"No, Scott, Hank's right," she said. "I don't know what happened to me; I should be checked out. Maybe Hank can tell us what happened." She reached out a hand towards her lover. "Keep me company?"

He relented. It was procedure after all. "Okay. But don't turn her into a human pin cushion, Hank. She doesn't need that, not tonight."

"I assure you, my friend, it will be a simple examination to ensure ourselves of Jean's overall heath," Hank stated. And true to his word, a few scans later, they were done.

"Well, Jean, you're exceptionally lucky. While I cannot begin to explain what occurred, it left you with no serious aftereffects that I can detect. You do have a new fracture line in your leg, but even that has healed superbly."

"So I can take her back upstairs now?" Scott demanded.

"Yes," Hank said. "You can."

x x x x x

The doors of the elevator opened on the main floor to a crowd of children.

"You have a reception committee," Hank remarked.

They got off the elevator and Jean smiled and opened her arms wide. Soon she was overwhelmed by the students; they couldn't get close enough. Scott understood and with a smile, stepped away and let the students come near. He had no problems sharing Jean with them.

But at some point, they'd have to break the hug-fest up. "Kids," Scott said gently. "I think Jean needs to rest. It's been a very long day."

So with parting hugs and kisses, the children left. Scott and Jean turned to go back in the elevator.

"Well, look who's back," a mocking voice called from the hallway. "Like a phoenix rising from the ashes."

It was Emma.

Jean froze. "What's _she_ doing here?"

Scott realized this could get a little dicey. The two women had met several years ago and loathed each other on sight. Time had only intensified that feeling. "Emma was attacked," he said carefully. "She came here to recuperate."

"I'll bet." Jean and Emma glared at each other. "Witch," Jean hissed.

"Cradle-robbing slut!" Emma returned.

"Jean, let's go. I'm tired," Scott said wearily.

Jean looked at the exhausted face of her lover and relented. This was not the time for an argument. Without another word, she followed Scott into the elevator. Her exit would have had some dignity if she hadn't have stuck out her tongue just before the doors closed.

x x x x x

Scott sat on the bed and watched her walk around their room, occasionally touching items here and there.

Jean looked at him. "How long was I gone?"

"Ninety three days," Scott replied.

He had been counting days. He could probably tell her the hours. Jean's arms wrapped around him. "I am _so_ sorry I did that to you," she said.

"Just don't do it again," he replied. "I couldn't .. I didn't do well without you, Red." Scott couldn't keep the catch out of his voice.

She kissed the top of his head. "I suppose it's too much to ask that I still have some clothes around here?" she asked lightly.

Scott smiled. "It's all here. I didn't get rid of anything," he admitted. He bit his lip suddenly.

"Hey," Jean said, taking Scott's chin in her hand and forcing him to look up at her. "I'm real. I'm really here. I'm not going anywhere." She pulled him against her, stroking his hair, holding him close. Slowly, she felt him relax. Good. She pulled away from him, gently.

"I'm going to take a shower," Jean said. "I probably reek of lake water."

"You do," Scott agreed. "But it's a nice smell."

She smiled again. "I won't be long," she assured him. She found a nightgown in her dresser and disappeared into the bathroom. True to her word, she wasn't long. She reappeared wearing an amethyst colored nightgown that took on a wine shade in Scott's eyes.

"Your turn," she said lightly and got into bed while he showered. She felt a lump under the pillow and investigated. She pulled another nightgown from underneath Scott's pillow – the one she had been wearing the night before her trip to Boston. She sighed and tossed it under the bed. Scott would need a lot of reassurance after this.

He came out of the bathroom and joined her in bed. She opened her arms wide and he snuggled close to her. "I found the nightgown," she whispered to him.

"I couldn't ..." he began. "Why did you leave?" he sobbed. "Why did you leave the plane? You didn't have to ..."

"Hush," she whispered. "I didn't _know_ if I could do it. I was ... a coward. I couldn't bear to see your face if I failed. I couldn't stand to watch you die."

Jean continued to hold him close. Then their lips found each other and they were soon disinterested in talking.

x x x x x

Jean watched Scott as he slept. He was sound asleep, probably for the first time in months. She luxuriated in the sensations of her body. To be able to feel again - pure heaven. She realized with a start that she was thirsty. She almost laughed at the normality of the feeling.

He stirred slightly as she rose from their bed. She immediately went to him. "Sleep," she whispered. "Sleep."

Satisfied that Scott would not be waking up soon, Jean slipped on her robe and made her way down to the kitchen. She knew he was there, of course. But they had to talk and now was as good a time as any.

x x x x x


	6. The Hellfire Club

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 6 – The Hellfire Club

The kitchen was dimly lit and had only one occupant. The students were all in bed; for the first time in months, a feeling of peace and security had descended over the Xavier mansion.

"I just came down to get some water," Jean remarked to the figure on the windowsill.

"I'm surprised you're leaving him alone," Logan returned.

"Scott's asleep," she explained. She leaned against the counter. "I see you stayed."

Logan shrugged. He could tell the truth or pretend indifference. He decided on the middle road. "It's not like I had a lot of places to go."

Jean smiled at the evasion. "I know you've looked after him – and everyone. Thank you."

"I'm just glad you're back." Now for the question he had to ask again. "Is he still what you want?"

"He's what I need," she responded firmly.

"What about what you want?" Logan insisted.

Jean shook her head. "What I want isn't what I need. He brings out the best in me, Logan. You don't know the worst. I meant what I said before - I love him. I'm not giving him up. Not for you. Not for anyone. "

"Okay."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for staying, Logan." She turned and left the kitchen.

Logan picked up the half finished glass of water on the table, dumped the contents and put it in the dishwasher.

x x x x x

The next morning, they called Jean's family and there was a long emotional reunion with the Greys. This time, Scott went with them. All hard feelings were dissolved by the joy of Jean's return.

The news spread quickly among friends and former students. As before, the phone rang off the hook and dozens of people stopped by to see for themselves. And one person left – Emma Frost.

x x x x x

Logan carried her suitcase to the waiting limo.

"You didn't have to see me off," Emma said.

Logan handed the bag to the driver. "You don't really have to go," he stated. "The Professor ..."

"Please," she began. "Let's not fool ourselves. With Jean back, this house isn't big enough for us both. Professor Xavier can control the Weather Witch, but he can't control the two of them together. I doubt even Summers can do that."

He snorted. "Well, look after yourself."

"Just one more thing," Emma added suddenly as she got into the limo. "Remember what I told you about information? Here's another piece. Scott has natural mental shields - he doesn't broadcast his thoughts like a lot of people do. A telepath would actively have to _try_ to read his mind. He's also been trained in how to stop them. You may find that useful at some point." She smiled. "Goodbye, Logan."

x x x x x

Scott was insistent that Jean be given a couple of weeks to recover, before she attempted going back to her normal routine. So she spent a lot of time in the Med-Lab with Hank, both working on experiments and being tested by him. So far, all Hank's tests resulted in the same thing – Jean was more powerful, but no one could tell how or why.

He went over the results with Professor Xavier.

"As you can see, Charles, Jean's powers have expanded enormously," Hank said, laying out graphs and charts made from the various tests. "She maintained a full force field against Cyclops strongest force beam. He gave out before she did. And she did it without any sign of stress."

"It's amazing," the Professor stated. "Could this have been a by-product of Magneto's machine on Liberty Island? I know we believed there was no effect on mutants, but ..."

"It is possible theory," Hank conceded. "And one that could explain how she survived the dam breaking. It is possible that she instinctively threw up a force field around herself and the shock sent her into a state of suspended animation. Honestly, Charles, I have no evidence and only that minor hypothesis. I am sure of only one thing - Jean is now a force to be reckoned with."

Professor Xavier sighed. Handling power was not Jean's forte.

x x x x x

Jean was busy in the lab in New York City, picking up the notes Hank needed. She was starting to realize how much she missed doing research. She loved the students dearly, but between teaching and keeping them healthy, she didn't have much time for lab work anymore.

"Boo!"

It was Warren Worthington.

"Warren," Jean exclaimed as she gave him a hug. "Why didn't you let me know you were coming?"

He shrugged. "I was in the area on business. I remembered you said you were coming up here more often, so I thought I'd drop by and see. Are you free for dinner, or do you need to get back?"

"Well," she temporized. "Why not? I'll call Scott and let him know I'll be late."

x x x x x

It was wonderful being out for the evening, Jean decided. "I can't tell you the last time I went to a nice restaurant for dinner," she admitted to Warren.

"Scott's being inattentive?" he asked as he filled her wineglass again.

"No," she replied. "It's just we haven't had much time to ourselves lately. Even before Liberty Island ..." She shook her head.

"Well, much as I'd prefer to spend the evening with you, I have to go make an appearance at the HC. Members have to show up periodically or they get a firm letter." Warren snorted.

Jean's eyes grew big. "The Hellfire Club? Warren – take me with you."

Warren chuckled. "Really? I thought that would be the last place you'd be interested in going to."

"I've always heard about it, but I've never been there. Please, Warren," she entreated.

"Well," he said. "There is a dress code. Even in a business suit, I'm only going to get into the Common Rooms. The Salons require evening dress. That's a nice pantsuit, but you're probably not going to get past the hall."

"But at least I'll be in the hall," she teased. "Please, Warren."

It's not like Warren had ever been able to withstand Jean when she wanted something. They headed for the Hellfire Club.

x x x x x

The Hellfire Club was in one of the big old mansions that still existed in New York City. Established in the city in the late 1700's, its membership was by invitation only. Some prominent New Yorkers were members by heredity (such as the Worthingtons), but others had to prove their worth to the club.

The door was opened by a stern looking butler.

"Good evening, Mr. Worthington. The Common Room is quite full tonight." His glance cast over Jean's pantsuit. "I'm afraid, madam, even guests must adhere to our dress code."

"I think we can dispense with the dress code for the lovely Dr. Grey." A handsome, distinguished looked man entered the hall.

"As you wish, Dr. Shaw," the butler conceded as he stood aside to let Jean and Warren enter.

"Good to see you again, Worthington," Dr. Shaw said. He held out his hand to Jean. "Sebastian Shaw. I'm the President of our happy little club. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Dr. Jean Grey. I saw your presentation to Congress some months ago. Impressive."

"Thank you," Jean said with a smile.

"I believe you're attached to Charles Xavier's school?"

"My fiancé is a teacher there," she stated. "Some of my research is funded by the Xavier Foundation." That was the explanation they always used to provide Jean some distance from the school. Like Hank, she was being called upon more and more to give public addresses on mutants and mutations. It wouldn't do to have her too obviously tied to the school.

"Of course," Dr. Shaw said smoothly. "The Common Rooms are so crowded tonight. Let's continue our talk in the Salon."

"I thought I wasn't dressed appropriately even for the Common Rooms," Jean stated archly.

"On my arm, you can go anywhere," he replied. "Come along, Worthington. I think my credit's good enough for you both."

x x x x x

Jean was surprised by how much fun she was having. She saw Emma Frost in one corner of the room, but that was as close as they got to each other. The other men in the room swarmed about her. Soon, they were laughing uproariously. Jean was having such a good time, she completely forgot about the time. She was stunned to look at her watch and see that it was almost eleven.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian," she said. "But I really have to go." She looked around for Warren.

"That's right," Emma sniped. "Jean has a little man at home waiting. He must be wondering what she's up to."

"Well at least I have a man of my own – I don't have to try to steal someone elses." Jean was joined by a relieved Warren. She extended her hand to Sebastian Shaw. "Thank you again. I've enjoyed myself."

He surprised Jean by turning her hand for a formal kiss. "The pleasure was all mine, Jean."

x x x x x

Warren dropped Jean at the garage where her car was located. She exited the garage and then pulled over. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to go back to the school. She turned and drove down another street. She knew what she would do.

x x x x x

__

Scott?

Jean? Are you in the drive?

No, I'm still in the city. I'm at a hotel. Come and join me. Let's have some fun.

It didn't take long to convince him.

x x x x x

Clothes were strewn from the doorway to the bed. They had eventually made it there, after making use of practically every other piece of furniture in the room.

Jean's head was settled comfortably on Scott's shoulder. She loved lying in his arms like this. She felt more than comforted, she felt protected. Right now, that was a very important feeling.

"I'm glad you suggested this," Scott whispered. "It's nice to get away sometime."

"Maybe we can get away more often now," Jean said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hank and I have been talking," she explained. "He loves teaching and our lab has everything he needs for research. We've been thinking about letting him keep the teaching assignments and having me work as his research partner in the city three times a week."

"Have you talked to the Professor about it," Scott asked.

Jean bristled. "He doesn't have to clear everything in my life."

"It affects the school, Jean," he said.

That mollified her somewhat. "Of course we'll clear it with him first," she agreed. "But Hank's been teaching my classes for the past three months. It seems like it would be less of strain on the school to continue."

"You're probably right," Scott agreed. He hesitated for a moment and then continued. "What's happened between you and the Professor?"

"What do you mean?"

"You avoid him; you're barely civil to him," he explained. "When we thought you were gone, he was as devastated as any of us. What's happened."

Jean bit her lip. "It's his fault."

"What is?"

"That I'm the way I am. That I have no control over my powers – that I'm not like you."

"I can't ..." Scott began.

"I know you're going to say you can't control your powers," Jean interrupted. "But it's not true. If someone ripped your visor off, your eyes would close in an instant. And nothing in the world would make you open them."

That was true so he didn't argue that point with her. "But you have control over your powers, Jean. Real control."

"Do I?" she responded. "Sometimes I wonder if he hadn't have locked down my powers when I was child, if I had learned to control them fully then –"

"You would have gone insane," Scott said softly. "You were too young to control the powers you had. The Professor did the right thing. We can't second guess the past."

"I suppose so," Jean said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Soon they were asleep. But Scott remembered what she had said afterwards.

x x x x x


	7. The Inner Circle

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 7 – The Inner Circle

The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club was having one of its regular meetings. The topic on the agenda was – Jean Grey.

Sebastian Shaw looked around the table was satisfaction. He had, since becoming "President" of the Hellfire Club, packed the Inner Circle with Mutants. Mutants who, like himself, had no trouble hiding their gifts from humanity. The membership of the Inner Circle was a closely guarded secret.

One of the eccentricities of the group was their dress. Their costumes were all based on late 18th century style, when the club's chapter was founded in New York. Another was that all of their positions in the group were based on chess pieces, white and black. Sebastian Shaw was the Black King.

"So," he began addressing Emma (who was herself the White Queen). "Tell me about Dr. Jean Grey."

She sighed. Emma was a more powerful telepath than many believed. Her gifts to sum up a person, even a mutant, and correctly gauge their strengths had served the Inner Circle well. "Jean is very powerful," she stated.

"Tell me something I didn't already know," Sebastian prompted.

She concentrated and tried again. "The power is new," she said slowly. "She wasn't this powerful before. It makes her nervous. She doesn't like being nervous."

"It sounds like something we could use," came from another woman further down the down.

"Agreed," the man to her left remarked. "I think Dr. Grey would be an interesting addition to the group."

"If you're interested in power," Emma said. "I'd see about bringing in her boyfriend, Scott Summers. He's very powerful - very strong."

"Are you sure there isn't another reason for your interest?" Jason Wyngarde mocked.

"Do you mean to tell me the idea of corrupting one of Xavier's pets doesn't appeal to you?" she retorted.

"Please, no squabbling," Sebastian said. "Let's put it to a vote – all those in favor of admitting Dr. Jean Grey to the Hellfire Club, raise your hands."

The vote was unanimous.

x x x x x

Jean and Hank spoke to the Professor of having Hank continue teaching at the school and Jean working back in research, splitting her time between the lab in the city and the mansion. Reluctantly, he agreed. Hank was a good teacher and he enjoyed it. Plus, living at the school meant he could stop taking the serum, thus staying in his natural, but blue, form and his body could detoxify, which would be all the better. And while Professor Xavier was dubious about leaving Jean to her own devices three days a week, he knew better than to say so. He only prayed he was wrong.

But he wasn't.

x x x x x

The invitation from the Hellfire Club was delivered to the school, but Jean didn't open it until the next day, when she was at the lab in New York. She had to read it again to be sure – she was being offered membership in the Hellfire Club. Because she was being offered membership, so the letter said, due to her stature in the scientific community, the regular fees were being waved.

Jean bit her lip as she considered it. Scott wouldn't approve, she knew. But Warren was a member and he managed to stay clear of the more unsavory elements of the club. There was no reason to believe she couldn't.

With a satisfied smile, Jean composed her letter of acceptance.

x x x x x

Scott shut the door to his bedroom with a sigh. Jean had called to tell him she would be late – again. It was happening a lot lately. He wondered if her working in New York was such a good idea.

He trudged to the back stairs before being brought to his knees by the pain in his head.

x x x x x

Logan found Scott half unconscious on the back stairs. Having seen him felled by a migraine before, he guessed what had happened. No wonder the kids considered it almost routine. He took Scott back to his room and called Hank.

x x x x x

At the Hellfire Club, Jean laughed at one of Jason Wyngarde's jokes as she sipped on champagne. There was no danger of being tossed out because of the dress code now; her long black evening dress was elegant and sexy. She kept the dress and the accessories at the lab. She didn't care whether anyone noticed she wore the same dress. She was here, that's what counted.

Suddenly, Jean _felt_ the agony come over her waves. Scott was in trouble.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, cutting Jason off mid-sentence. "I have to go." She practically ran from the room.

x x x x x

Back at the mansion, Hank was tending to Scott.

"Where's Jean?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Hank responded as he prepared a syringe. "Would you roll up his sleeve for me, please?"

"No," Scott moaned.

"Scott, you are not in a condition to discuss your medical treatment," Hank said as he injected him with morphine.

x x x x x

Jean cursed the traffic all the way out of the city and onto the Interstate. Once free of the congestion, she floored it.

x x x x x

Jean finally arrived at the mansion and ran up the stairs to meet Logan on his way down.

"Where's Scott?" she demanded immediately. "I felt something was wrong. What's happened?"

"Take it easy, Jeannie, Scott's fine," he told her. "Hank's with him." Jean felt his unspoken reproach, _"Where you should have been."_

She raced up the stairs to find Hank sitting beside the bed. Scott was in a drug induced sleep.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Another debilitating migraine," Hank informed her wearily. "I know he hates morphine, but this was the second such attack in less than two months ..."

Jean's eyes filled with tears as she climbed up onto the bed beside her love. "I'm so sorry," she crooned softly. "I should have been here."

"He's been under a lot of stress lately, Jean," Hank told her gently.

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry. This won't happen again, I promise."

Hank nodded and left the room. Jean had been badly shaken, he knew. Hopefully, this would be enough to pull her back around. For everyone's sake.

x x x x x

For the next three weeks, Jean was as good as gold. She stayed way from the Hellfire Club. She helped Hank with his classes and worked on projects in the lab at the mansion. She also helped Storm supervise the student's sports and during the study periods. And when she felt shaken, she sought out Scott. His presence did much to sooth her nerves. In a pinch, Kurt could keep her calm as well.

But she avoided Logan - she didn't trust herself around him. And the Professor she also saw as little as possible. He would see too much.

But eventually, Jean felt the need to break out.

x x x x x

Jean was back in the lab in the city. She glanced at the clock. It was after seven; she should really be on the road by now. But she kept looking at the garment bag hanging on the door with her evening dress inside.

Maybe she could stop off at the Club for an hour. Just to put in an appearance. Then she'd go right home.

She told herself that all the way to the club.

x x x x x

Warren was making his monthly attendance at the Club when he saw Jean across the room. She was as stunning as ever, but the black evening dress with the slit up the side made her even more so. And with her spiked evening shoes, she easily towered over most of the men in the room. It only added to the allure.

He crossed the room to her and immediately realized she had been drinking. He frowned at Jason Wyngarde, who was busily refilling her champagne glass. Warren wondered how many glasses she had drunk.

"Warren," Jean cried out gaily, sloshing her champagne around as she did so. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Ditto," he responded smoothly.

"Jason's been telling me more about the club," she said with another gesture of her champagne glass. "It's got a very interesting history."

"Yes, I know," Warren replied smoothly. "Jean, it's late. I think I better take you home."

"Oh," Jean said, startled. "It _is_ late, isn't it. And I was going to be so good."

Well, that was easier than he thought it would be, Warren decided. "Let me take you home."

"Now, just a minute, Worthington," Jason began.

"No," Jean said, holding up her hand as she rose unsteadily. "I have to get home. Thank you for a lovely evening, Jason. _Hiccup_." And with that, she handed him her wineglass, leaving Warren to follow in her wobbly wake.

x x x x x

It was cold in the parking lot, but Warren doubted Jean felt it. Right now, she was objecting to getting in the car.

"I don't see why we have to drive," she protested. "We could always fly! Did you know I can fly Warren? Here, let me show you." Jean raised herself off the ground, although in her drunken state, she was far from steady.

"Let's just go the normal way and drive," he countered. He forced his voice to be calm, but he was startled. He had never seen Jean do that before.

"Party pooper," she retorted. But she came back down to earth and settled herself demurely in the car. Warren took a deep breath and got into the drivers seat. He only hoped to get to the school in one piece.

x x x x x

But in spite of his fears, the trip to Westchester was uneventful. Apart from the occasional hiccup, Jean said nothing.

Scott was waiting for them in the garage. Warren called him on the road, to give him a heads up regarding Jean's condition.

"Hi," Jean called out gaily.

"Hey, there," Scott replied.

"I've been drinking _hiccup_ champagne," she continued.

"So I see," he said mildly. He opened the door for her. "Can you stand?"

"Of course I can stand," Jean retorted. She proved it by getting out of the car – and immediately collapsed on the ground. It was a classic pratfall. She giggled.

Scott sighed and picked her up. "I'll take it from here. Thanks for bringing her home, Warren."

"Any time, Scott," he replied.

x x x x x

Scott got Jean back upstairs with no witnesses and remarkably little noise. She dropped onto their bed.

"You're cross," she said petulantly.

"No," he responded. Actually, he was more resigned than angry. Jean didn't drink a lot, but this wasn't the first time he had put her to bed tipsy.

"Yes, you are," she said. "But it was good champagne. _Really_ good champagne."

Scott grinned. "If you say so." He got her ready for bed, all while she babbled. He was only half listening, but the last caught his attention.

"...and they're all so powerful. Like you. I never really understood before – the power. You have so much power at your control, Scott. It's such a wonderful feeling."

"It can be a little overwhelming sometimes," he cautioned. "The question is always do you control your power or does your power control you?"

But the cautionary note was wasted. Jean was asleep.

x x x x x

Early the next morning, Scott opened the blinds - wide.

"Morning, sunshine," he called out to Jean brightly.

Two eyes peered at him blearily from under the coverlet.

"You're an evil man," was all she said.

x x x x x


	8. The Black Queen

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 8 – The Black Queen

A few days later, Scott met Warren for lunch in the city. The chosen spot was a local diner, packed with neighborhood residents, but not the kind of place you would think Warren Worthington III would enjoy - although, in fact, he did.

"So," Scott began without preamble. "Did you invite me here because I like the place or because we won't be seen?"

"Both," Warren replied. "I want to talk to you about Jean."

"Oh."

Just then the waitress came and after giving their orders, Warren returned to the topic. "She asked me to take her to the Hellfire Club a couple of weeks ago. She's been going regularly since."

Scott shrugged. "So, she needs to blow off some steam. We all need that sometimes. She's been through a lot, War."

"These aren't the kind of people you blow off steam with," he responded. "These are the people you blow things up with. And not just metaphorically."

Scott hesitated. "How dangerous are they?"

"They're not people to play around with," Warren explained. "I just found out Sebastian Shaw made Jean a member a short time ago. By decree - it didn't go through the normal membership board. I think they're grooming her to join the Inner Circle - they run the place. You know, Emma, Jason Wyngarde ..."

Scott whistled. "Talk about Dangerous Minds! Is everyone in the Inner Circle a Mutant?"

Warren sighed. "Who knows. The membership of the Inner Circle is a closely guarded secret. I only know what I've pieced together." He grinned slightly. "They don't think I'm smart enough to pay attention."

Scott played with his fork absently. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "Forbid her to go? Apart from the fact you'd be scraping me off the wall if I tried, I don't want to. I don't own her."

"This has nothing to do with ownership; it has to do with her safety," Warren was adamant. "They're not a good influence. Her powers are out of her control – we both know that. Did you know she can do full body levitation now? She showed me in the parking lot. Not just picking someone up and throwing them across a room. Controlled levitation."

Scott capitulated. "I'll talk to her," he conceded. "I'll see what's going on. Maybe I can make her see they're trying to use her."

"I hope you can," Warren said. "I hate to think what could happen if she gets involved in the Inner Circle."

x x x x x

Jean wasn't home when Scott returned. There was a message waiting for him that Jean would be late. He sighed and went to his office to work. He hoped she'd be sober enough to listen to him.

x x x x x

Jean returned even later than she intended, but sober. She also came back in her evening dress. She decided to stop trying to hide her association with the Hellfire Club. If anyone didn't like it, they could lump it.

The first person she ran into was Charles Xavier.

"You're up late," she remarked on seeing him.

"So are you," he responded carefully. "Are you sure all these late nights are good for you, Jean?"

"You're not my keeper, Charles," Jean said coldly. "I needed to get out."

"I understand, but I'm worried, Jean. Scott's worried too."

"Since when have you been interested in Scott's feelings?" she erupted. "You tried to keep us apart from the beginning. But that was a shock for you, wasn't it? When Scott outsmarted you. When he refused to give me up."

"Jean, please," the Professor entreated, startled by this unprecedented outburst, but Jean would not be silenced.

"He had to _leave_ to get away from you. To live his own life. And you hated it. But then when we did come back, together, we were welcomed with open arms. Gee, I wonder why? Did the fact I was pregnant have something to do with it? You knew before I did, didn't you? You must have been thrilled at the thought. Two powerful mutants, having a child together. It must have been a disappointment to find out I couldn't keep a baby alive long enough ..."

"Jean."

It was a soft voice at the top of the stairs. Scott's voice.

Jean ran up the stairs. Scott gently brushed her hair away from her face. If he had heard the argument, he gave no sign.

"You were later than usual," he said. "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry," she said contritely. "I should have called and let you know."

"It's all right," Scott replied. "I'm tired, though. Let's go to bed."

Jean followed him up the stairs without a single glance backwards. The Professor remained in the hall for a few minutes, shaken by the vehemence of the verbal attack. He wondered when Jean would no longer be satisfied with mere words as her weapons.

x x x x x

Before Scott could launch into his carefully worded reasons why she should quit the Hellfire Club, Jean launched an strike of her own.

"I think it's time we left here," she said. "This isn't working out."

"I don't know if this would be a good time to leave," Scott responded.

"It's never going to be a good time, Scott," Jean said, knowing the reason for his hesitation. "You don't owe him your life."

"I owe him something."

"Not everything," she said firmly. "We had our own place before. We could find a place between New York and the school. It worked before, it will work again."

"What about the team?" Scott asked.

"You'll be teaching here, leading the team won't be a problem."

"What about you?" he continued.

"I was never that useful to the team," Jean stated.

"That's not true," Scott said.

"Yes, it is," she replied. "You don't need me. You have now what you always needed – a trained fighter. Logan's taken my place on the team for months. And you're training Bobby, Rogue, and Jubilee. You don't need me like you used to. I could go – inactive. On call if the situation warrants it."

"Let's not talk about this now," he begged. "I just got you back; I don't want to think about leaving right now."

"Okay," Jean relented as she dropped a kiss on his forehead. "But I think we should make a decision soon."

They went to bed with Scott never mentioning the Hellfire Club. He knew now that Warren had been right all along. He only hoped it wasn't too late to end the club's influence.

x x x x x

But the influence of the Hellfire Club on Jean was growing stronger. She liked being feted and courted; she liked the feeling with being with other mutants, as powerful as herself, who encouraged her to make use of her powers. Somehow, Charles Xavier's teachings weren't making as much sense as they used to.

Jean had no way of knowing that some of her feelings were being intensified by the power of Jason Wyngarde, whose mutant gift involved controlling people's perceptions of reality. Jean was too powerful a telepath in her own right for him to completely control her thoughts and perceptions, but he found a way to stoke the old resentments and feelings of inferiority. Soon, he knew, Jean would belong to the Inner Circle, body and soul.

Then, Jason thought, he could work on uprooting the boyfriend. And Jean Grey would be his.

x x x x x

Sebastian Shaw lead Jean to another part of the old mansion.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The Inner Circle," he responded.

The first thing Jean noticed about the room was that it was lit entirely by candlelight. The second thing was the dress of the inhabitants – all late 18th century. She half believed she had stepped back in time. Her modern evening dress stood out as her pantsuit had the first evening.

"If you will excuse me for a moment, my dear," Sebastian said. "I must change."

Jean calmly walked to the fireplace and sat in one of the chairs. She had to admit to a feeling of excitement. It was like going on a mission – but more fun.

A liveried servant offered her a glass of wine and she took it. Might as well take advantage of all the amenities, she decided. The half a dozen people in the room regarded her with interest and Jean, impudently, stared right back. She took a second glass of wine.

Sebastian returned, handsomely attired in black velvet and gold lace. Jean had to admit, their costumer was top notch. He looked elegant. She decided there were some things to be said for this style of dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced clearly. The murmurs in the room stopped. "I present to the assembled – Dr. Jean Grey."

Jean neatly inclined her head, but did not rise.

"Dr. Grey has unique gifts. Not only is she a powerful telepath, she is also a telekenetic. Such dual mutant gifts are rare. On behalf of the assembled, I offer her membership in the Inner Circle."

"I take it you don't play pinocle," she joked.

"Hardly," said a woman in black with a lace trimmed domino mask. "We control things."

"What kind of things?"

"Everything." This was from Emma Frost.

"If you control everything, and so many of you are mutants, why do you allow the anti-mutant hysteria? Sebastian has even appeared on the side of anti-mutants in the media."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Sebastian quoted. "They will learn their true masters in due time."

"Very Machiavellian," Jean stated. She looked around. "Some of you are mostly in white, and some mostly in black. And the significance being –?"

"Our earliest members dressed as pieces on a chess board. White and Black," Sebastian explained. "I am the Black King."

"What's Emma?" she asked, looking over the other woman's outfit. She was wearing a white brocade dress with a white satin underskirt. Long lace cuffs hung from the tight sleeves and the low cut bodice showed, Jean wryly noted, her best assets.

"I'm the White Queen, darling," Emma replied.

"Is the Black Queen taken?" Jean asked.

The woman in the domino mask laughed. "She does like to move straight to the top, doesn't she?"

"I don't see the point of hanging around as a pawn," Jean riposted.

"Well said, my dear," Sebastian returned. "As of the moment, the position is vacant."

"So what do I have to do to get it?" she asked.

"Generally, one duels for it," replied the woman in the domino mask.

Jean's lips curled into a smile. This would be fun. "A duel?" she drawled. "How very _ancien regime_ of you. But I suppose it fits."

Sebastian guffawed. "Quite right, my dear, quite right." Then he grew serious. "But if your desire for the position is true, then your only challenger would be – the White Queen."

Jean smiled again. "Bring it on."

x x x x x

The duel took just over half an hour. It was the kind of mutant gamesmanship the Professor so vehemently discouraged. The only thing that surprised Jean was Emma's level of power. She had no idea the other woman was so strong. But Jean was stronger. Finally, Emma collapsed, exhausted by the strain and Jean was left standing. She smiled at Sebastian wickedly.

"I believe we have a new Black Queen," he announced.

x x x x x


	9. Into the Fire

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 9 - Into the Fire

Jean drove back to the mansion, late. It was always late when she returned now. And when she could convince Scott to join her for the night in the city, she didn't return at all. She tried to pretend he was fine with everything, but a rift was growing between them. She sensed it terrified him; she ignored that it terrified her as well.

She parked the car and got out. She didn't want to go inside the mansion just yet. She went to the garden instead.

x x x x x

Logan lit his cigar, savoring it. He was limited to smoking outside, but for the most part, he didn't mind. He liked being outdoors.

He heard the swish of fabric against the paving stones. "Who is it?" he called out, although he already knew.

Jean stepped out of the shadows.

"It's late," he commented.

"Not you too," Jean said with a roll of her eyes.

"Scooter giving you a hard time?" Logan asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "But he doesn't like it. None of them do. I thought they'd understand, but they don't."

It was a conversation she didn't expect to have, and certainly not with Logan. She had been avoiding him since her return almost as much as she avoided the Professor, but for entirely different reasons. She had been more than tempted at Alkali Lake when they kissed, but she had broken away in time. Now she wondered why she done so.

Why, Jean thought suddenly, did she deny these feelings? It was more than a simple attraction. She knew it, Logan knew it, and Scott knew it too. That's why he felt so threatened. At no time did she want to hurt Scott, but it occurred to her that it was ridiculous to hold herself to mere mortal mores. All this power at her disposal – and she was still a timid mouse.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Logan was surprised, but responded with all the passion he was capable of. Jean returned the passionate embrace completely. She surrendered to him more than their one stolen kiss outside the Blackbird, all those months ago.

As for Logan, he had disengaged his mind (and conscience) at the first kiss. But then Jean brought him back to earth.

"Oh ... Scott," she breathed.

Logan froze. How could he have been so blind? He broke away from Jean brutally.

"Sorry, Jeannie," he said. "But I'm no one's stand-in." He stepped away from her to make his point.

"What are you talking about?" She seemed genuinely confused. Her mind was in a whirl; what was she doing?

"You said his name just now. Scott." His tone was flat.

"No, I didn't," Jean snapped. She remembered no such thing.

"Yes, you did," Logan returned. "You should go to him."

The finality in his tone hit Jean like ice water. "Maybe I should," she returned coldly. "Besides," she added spitefully as she went back into the house. "It's not like I was really going to give him up, anyway."

She left Logan standing in the cold. He turned to go into the house – and froze at a sound. There had been another person in the garden with them. And Logan knew who it was.

x x x x x

He noticed the scent all the way to his room. He expected to find him waiting, but the room was empty. Logan went over to the small refrigerator; he had been there, too. He counted the beers inside. One was missing. He left his room and followed the scent to the kitchen.

Sitting in the window seat, Scott was nursing the beer. He looked up when Logan entered the room.

"They're going to destroy her," he said.

x x x x x

Logan stood there and stared. Scott continued. "She's got no control, Logan. She's never had any. It's been her curse from the beginning. After Liberty Island, she's more powerful than she's ever been before and she can't handle it. And the Hellfire Club is just encouraging it. It's almost like she's drunk. You've never seen Jean drunk before, have you?"

Logan shook his head. He'd never seen Scott drunk before either. He wasn't entirely sure the other man was sober.

"She's belligerent, snappy, maudlin ... sound familiar? She's drunk on the power, Logan, and there is nothing I can do to help her.

"Everyone has a line beyond which they won't cross. Only sometimes, they forget where that line is. If they cross it, it destroys them. Jean's forgotten where her line is. If they make her cross it, she'd never recover. Jean's capable of a lot, Logan. But she can't handle the consequences of her actions. She's had a complete psychic breakdown twice – it took months the last time to work her way back. If she goes over the line, I'm not sure she'd be able to come back from it."

"Are you sure there's no way you can reach her?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Scott admitted. "Once upon a time ... but she may be too far gone now." He sighed and put the empty beer bottle down on the table. "I'll see if I can find her."

Logan stared at the empty beer bottle for some time afterwards.

x x x x x

Jean went back to her car and drove, fast, back to the city. Back to the Hellfire Club.

The butler opened the door. "I wasn't expecting to see you again this evening, Dr. Grey."

"I changed my mind about leaving," Jean said calmly. "Is everyone still upstairs?"

"I believe so."

"Good." Jean headed upstairs to the private rooms of the Inner Circle.

x x x x x

Once inside, though, she wondered why she had come. Her feet hurt. The stiletto heels looked great, but they weren't comfortable. Come to think of it, the Inner Circle's period costumes didn't look too comfortable either. Those corseted bodices had to be confining. She liked the X- Men uniform better, Jean decided.

In fact, there was a lot of things about being an X-Man she liked better.

The people here bored her, she was startled to realize. For all their great reputation, they had such small minds – and small gifts. She could stuff them all into the chimney, if she chose. None of them were strong enough to oppose her. Not like her friends back at the mansion. Storm, who could unleash the awesome power of nature, Scott, whose power was unmeasurable, the Professor, whose mind could control the world, yet kept his powers in perfect check, and even Logan, who had willingly cheated death again and again.

Her friends made a difference, yet these people did nothing. They _were_ nothing. Uncontrollable anger bubbled up inside her.

x x x x x

After leaving the kitchen, Scott made up his mind. She might not like it, but he was going to have to make Jean see sense. He went back to their room to find it empty. She had left and he had no doubt where she was going.

There was only one thing left to do. He exchanged his glasses for his visor. He wasn't sure he was going to need it, but it was best to be prepared. For anything.

x x x x x

Jason Wyngarde watched Jean staring into the fire, caught in a reverie. It was a perfect mental state, making it easy for him to manipulate the images in her mind. It was all going so well. Soon she would have no reality that wasn't of his creation. And all the power she possessed would be under his control.

But Jason was in for a surprise. Suddenly, Jean turned and glared at Jason. The images he had created in her mind splintered into thousands of pieces. "No!" she stated firmly.

It was like a metal door slammed in his head. He had never felt anything like it before and began to get angry.

"I don't know who you think you are," Jason began.

"Did you honestly think you could manipulate ME?" she shouted back.

Sebastian heard them and frowned. He had warned Wyngarde about trying anything. They weren't sure of her yet. He crossed the room, intending to defuse the escalating situation between them.

Just then, they were interrupted by the entrance of the butler. He went directly to Sebastian.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, sir," he said. "But there is an intrusion downstairs."

x x x x x


	10. Rise of the Phoenix

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 10 – Rise of the Phoenix

Scott found the Hellfire Club with no trouble at all. He mounted the steps and pounded on the front door. It opened cautiously.

"I've come for Dr. Jean Grey," he said.

"I'm afraid Dr. Grey is occupied," the butler said smoothly. "If you would leave a message ..."

But Scott wasn't going to be brushed off. He pushed his way past the butler and into the hall.

"Really, sir," the butler protested. "I'll have to call security."

"There's no need for that," a voice called out. It was Emma, dressed as the White Queen.

"Fancy dress party?" Scott asked.

"No," she replied smoothly. "If you want Jean, she can be sent down to you. But I warn you, she's in a pissy mood tonight." She nodded to the butler, who went up the stairs.

"Come with me," she said. "There's no reason for us to wait in the hall."

x x x x x

Scott followed Emma up the stairs and she showed him into a large salon with a handful of people within. Immediately, Scott sensed danger. He wasn't sure where he was or with whom, but these people were dangerous.

The others immediately noticed the entrance of Scott and Emma.

"So," a man in the corner drawled. "Is this the boyfriend? I wonder what our Black Queen sees in him."

Scott ignored him. "Where's Jean?" he asked Emma.

"You don't get to ask questions," the man responded. Suddenly, Scott felt himself being picked up telekinetically and pinned to the wall.

"Wait a minute ..." Emma remonstrated, but she was brushed aside.

"Don't be silly, Emma," a brunette said. "We're not going to hurt him." She reached up and ran a finger down Scott's cheek. "He might be fun to play with."

"He might be fun for all of us to play with," growled another man.

"LEAVE - HIM - ALONE!"

It was Jean. Her eyes blazed in anger and an eerie orange glow surrounded her. It was the same glow Scott had seen at Alkali Lake. The full force of Jean's power erupted.

Scott felt himself being torn from the invisible grasp that held him and dropped to the ground. Jean held the man responsible in the air.

"You do NOT touch him," Jean stated firmly. "He is MINE."

Sebastian, horrified, said in a vain attempt to regain control of the situation, "Really, my dear, there's no need to get so upset. The boy is yours, there's no problem about that."

"Yes," Jean stated coldly. "There's no problem at all. But you must be punished."

Scott grabbed her arm. "No, Jean, don't, he's not worth it."

"He was going to hurt you," she reminded him.

"But he didn't." Scott didn't give two hoots about Sebastian Shaw and his ilk, but he wasn't about to let Jean do something she'd regret. "Let's go."

"Not just yet. They need to be taught a lesson."

People had been backing out of the room during the conversation and at that statement, they ran. Jean smiled a cold smile and raised her hands. The building shook, furniture was overturned and ornaments were smashed.

"JEAN, NO!" Scott shouted. "You're going to bring the whole building down on top of us!"

Scott's voice finally seemed to break through to Jean. The orange glow subsided and Jean stood among the wreckage of the room, panting for breath.

She stared at the destruction with wild eyes. Had she done all this? She turned to Scott. "What did I do? What's happening to me?" she begged.

Scott took her in his arms. "I don't know," he admitted. "But we've got to get you away from here. You're a danger to yourself and everyone unless you can get this under control."

Jean turned stricken eyes to Scott. "Where can we go?"

"We can go to Alaska," he replied. "My grandparents had a house there. It's miles from anything and anyone. You can rest and get yourself together there. I'm not going to risk losing you again."

She nodded her assent and they fled into the night, leaving the wreckage of the Hellfire Club behind them forever.

x x x x x

Back at the Xavier Mansion, the rest of the X-Men quickly learned what had happened. Warren arrived looking for Jean and Scott. "Are they back yet?" he asked.

"From where?" Storm asked as she followed Professor Xavier into the hall.

"The Hellfire Club," Warren replied. "Jean showed she could live up to the name of the place and trashed it. It's amazing no one was hurt. Needless to say, I think her membership has been revoked."

Just then, Logan entered the hall, carrying a com-unit.

"Listen to this," he said as he played back the message.

"I'm taking Jean away from here," Scott voice was clear on the recorder. "She can't control her powers or herself. We're going to Alaska. We're going to stay there until we can figure something out. I'm sorry, but I don't see any other way."

"Perhaps there is another way," stated the Professor. "The facilities of Muir Island might be able to help. It's a research center off the coast of Scotland that specializes in the study of mutant powers," he added for Logan's benefit. "But I doubt Jean would go there willingly. Perhaps Scott can convince her. The only question is how to get a message to him without Jean knowing."

"Emma once told me that Scott could stop a telepath from reading his mind," Logan stated. "Maybe we can use that."

Professor Xavier nodded. "The sooner we can make contact, the better."

x x x x x

Scott and Jean drove for three days across Canada. They were up at dawn and drove solidly, stopping only when necessary. It was a bizarre repeat of Scott and Logan's trip to Alkali Lake, when they went to look for Jean all those weeks ago. They had saved her then; Scott hoped they would be able to do so again.

Jean knew their route would take them close to Alkali Lake, but she was surprised when Scott stopped the car near the broken dam. He got out of the car and she nervously followed suit.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked.

"This is as far as we're going," Scott replied sadly. "I'm sorry, Jean. I can't help you. But Moira McTaggert can. If we go to Muir Island, she'll be able to help you. We're going to take you to her."

Jean turned. They were all there. The Professor, Storm, Iceman, Rogue – and Logan.

She turned on Scott instantly, the orange glow returning with her white hot rage. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" she screamed as she lifted him up in the air. But then just as suddenly, she lowered him to the ground.

"I can't hurt you," she said simply. "I never could." She turned to the others and latched on to the Professor. "You on the other hand ..."

Logan stepped protectively in front of the Professor. "Jean," he warned.

"Why do you protect him, Logan? He's manipulated all of us. He's made us look at ourselves like we're nothing." She stared at her hands. "But we have all this power at our fingertips."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Storm quoted.

Jean laughed. "Responsibility? To what? You were a goddess, Storm. Don't you miss it?"

"No," Storm replied firmly. "Because I was never a goddess; I'm just a woman. As you are."

"Am I still?" Jean wavered. "I ... I don't know anymore. There's all this power ..."

"Come with us, Jean," the Professor implored. "We can help you."

"How? Let you lock down my powers, my mind?" Jean shouted. "Like you did before? So I could be Mommy's good little girl, Daddy's good little girl, the Professor's good little girl ..." She stopped her tirade and focused her attention back on Scott. "You were the only one who didn't care. You didn't give a rip whether I was good or not. You know what I am. You've always known what I am. That made it better." Then she began to ramble. "Better, better, better, I have to get BETTER!"

"Jean ...," Scott said as he started to move towards her.

"NO!" she shouted and threw him backwards, over the edge of the precipice.

Jean's screams echoed through the forest.

x x x x x


	11. Flying Kites

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Chapter 11 – Flying Kites

The trip back to the mansion was a nightmare. They found Scott laying on a shelf of relatively soft debris, but he was unconscious and badly injured. They quickly got him to the plane and Jean, shaken by what she had done, did the best she could to stabilize him in the Blackbird. Logan was stunned by the amount of medical supplies they had on board, but he shouldn't have been. Jean had stocked the ship with everything they could need after a mission.

When they arrived, Hank met them at the hanger and raced Scott back to the med-lab. They had called in the situation and he had brought in an emergency surgical team who could be trusted. Jean, Logan, and Storm followed at a breakneck pace with the others bringing up the rear.

At the door Hank barred Jean from entering. "Jean, stay out here."

"No, I ... "

"JEAN!" Hank shouted. "STAY OUT HERE!"

Jean stared at the closed door for a moment. Then she dropped to her knees and began to wail. Both Logan and Storm tried to hold her, but she slapped them away. Finally, Storm got her arms around her and held her friend firmly, murmuring words of comfort.

The professor arrived with Bobby and Rogue. They looked up at Logan expectantly. "They've taken him inside to operate," he told them. "It's probably going to be awhile."

Jean looked at them with dull eyes. "There may be internal injuries, head trauma, spinal injuries, there's a lot to check in a fall." She sounded as though she were reciting from a long ago medical lesson. She reached out to the Professor. "Help me," she begged. "Do whatever you have to do, take it all away if you have to. Just help me."

The Professor took her hand, both with sadness and relief. "Come with me," he said, and they walked down the corridor to another room.

After an hour, Jean returned, as lifeless as when she left. She sank to the floor with glazed eyes. There was nothing anyone could say.

x x x x x

For four hours, they waited. Finally, Hank came out of the med-lab, exhaustion written all over his face. He went straight to Jean who rose and stared at him with stricken eyes.

"Scott is an exceptionally lucky man," he began tiredly. "There was some internal bleeding, but that's been stopped. His left leg is broken, but there are no other serious injuries and his spinal cord is unimpaired. We have him stabilized now. He has a strong heartbeat and the rest of his vital signs are good. He's breathing on his own, but I have him on oxygen to be safe. He's not conscious, but I think he has a very good chance of a complete recovery."

Jean nodded her understanding. "Can I see him?"

Hank glanced at the Professor who nodded. "Yes, you can see him now," he said. He put his arm around Jean's shoulder and guided her into the room.

Scott lay on the table. Oxygen tubes were taped to his nose and an IV dripped. He was hooked to a dozen monitors. But he was alive.

Jean stroked his hair back from his forehead. "Can I bring his glasses?" she asked in a tight voice. "He prefers them to the visor when he's awake."

"Of course."

She turned to Hank and clung to him. "How, Hank? How could I have done this to him?"

"You lost control," Hank replied simply.

Jean began to sob in his arms. "Now, now," Hank comforted. "Would you like to stay down here tonight? I'll be sitting up with him and I'd enjoy the company. It gets a bit spooky down here at night."

Jean gave a tearful nod. "Very well," Hank said. "I'll have someone bring you down something comfortable to wear and something to eat." With another pat on her shoulder he left her and went to speak to the others in the hallway.

"I have told her she can stay with him for the night," he told the Professor. "Frankly, Charles, it's going to be the best way to keep her calm. If someone could bring her something to eat, I'll get her warm-up suit out of the lockers. I have no doubt she will sit up the night with Scott and monitor his condition."

"But he will recover." The Professor sounded shaken.

"He will," Hank said with emphasis. "I'm not entirely sure about Jean." With that, he returned to the Med-Lab.

x x x x x

The next morning, Logan walked down to the Med-Lab with Professor Xavier.

"I still can't believe how quickly she lost it," he said.

"Think of Jean as a kite, Logan," the Professor explained. "The wind grabs it and the kite flies high. But without guidance, without a strong string, the kite can easily be trapped among the trees or crash and be destroyed on the ground."

The metaphor wasn't lost on Logan. "Scott knows how to guide her - I don't." he stated.

"True," Professor Xavier replied. "Scott has always had a unique ability to watch Jean soar, but guide her away from the worst in herself. The part she can't deal with."

"I don't think she meant what she said back there," Logan offered suddenly.

"Yes, she did," the Professor said calmly. "But, to be honest, some of her criticisms were, in retrospect, valid. She was the first telepath I attempted to train in the use of her gifts. Perhaps if I had trained her to use them full power, as it were, instead of piecemeal, she might have developed a better grasp and firmer control."

"Or she might have gone around the bend earlier."

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. "However, we will have a unique opportunity to try again."

x x x x x

Jean was still sitting with Scott, holding his hand like it were a lifeline. Which, Logan realized, it was.

"How is he doing?" Professor Xavier asked her gently.

"He's stable," Jean replied. "He almost came out of it a couple of times last night, but ..." She bit her lip. "There's not just the injury from the fall," she explained. "He was completely exhausted. Between my being lost and then everything that happened when I came back, he's been under incredible stress."

"He's a very strong man," the Professor reminded her. "I'm sure he'll pull through."

She nodded and the Professor left her with Logan. He hesitated and then spoke. It may not be the right time, but he had to know. "Is he still what you need?"

"Scott loves me – in spite of everything. He's never tried to change me – but he helps me think I can be better. That's what I _want_ – more than anything."

He took a deep breath. They had to be honest with each other now. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Jean said sadly. "I don't. We have to find a way through this somehow. But please understand, Logan. I can't ever be anything to you but your friend. Ever."

"If that's all I get, that's all I get. I'd rather have your friendship than nothing at all." Logan looked down at the table where Scott lay. "And I'll tell you something else – I'd follow him into Hell if he said he needed me." He grinned. "But if you ever tell him that, I'll deny I ever said it."

She managed a weak smile at that and Logan left her to her vigil.

x x x x x

A groan from the bed caught Jean's attention. Scott turned his head towards her.

"Hi," he croaked.

"Hi, yourself," Jean responded shakily. "How do you feel?"

"Peachy," he replied. His voice was weak, but he was talking.

Jean bit her lip. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Scott replied. "Can I have some water?"

Jean poured him a glass and held him while he drank. He looked up at her; she hadn't used her telepathy and he had a fair idea why. "All locked down now?"

"Twenty seven locks. Better than Fort Knox," she replied. "The Professor and I will start training again soon."

"Whoa." The number of mental locks the Professor had to use told Scott exactly how powerful his love had become. When Professor Xavier first locked down Jean's powers as a child, it had only taken nine. He smiled slightly. "I can still hear you."

"The Professor left us that," Jean explained. "He thought it would be best for both of us."

"I'm glad." They were silent for a moment then he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I saw the two of you in the garden the night I came to get you," Scott admitted. "Do you love him?"

Jean was silent for a moment. He would only tolerate honesty from her. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "But I know I love you more. You're first in my heart, Scott. You always have been."

He sighed. The unspoken acknowledgment that she loved Logan didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. She loved him more. He was content with that.

"Okay," was all he said.

A companionable silence reigned for a while before Jean broke it.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married," she said. "As soon as you're out of here. I don't want to wait anymore."

"Are you sure, Red?" Scott asked, using the old nickname.

She smiled broadly. "I'm sure."

x x x x x


	12. Epilogue

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**Phoenix Rising**

Epilogue

"These can definitely go in the garbage." Jean dangled the spike heeled black evening shoes she had worn as "The Black Queen" over the wastebasket.

"I don't know," Scott said from their bed with a smile. "I kinda liked them. Especially with the dress with the slit up the side."

Jean grinned saucily. "I believe that falls under the category of 'undesirable excitement' that's been forbidden by your doctors."

"My doctors are all old poops," he commented.

"Really?"

"Well," Scott temporized. "There's this pretty redhead. But she's engaged – I hear they've even set a date for the wedding."

It had been a week since their return from Alkali Lake and Scott's condition had improved enough to where Hank and Jean were willing to let him out of the Med-Lab and back in his own room. Scott declared he would be fine in a week or two but Jean and Hank were under no such illusions. His body had been badly worn down and it would take some time to build his strength up again.

In the meantime, they had begun planning for their wedding. Their friends were delighted by the news and even Logan accepted the finality of it with surprising grace. Scott had suggested a quick trip to Reno, but Jean had nixed that idea and together they picked a date that was soon after his cast was scheduled to come off. It was incentive, Jean said, for him to get well as soon as possible.

"I hear," Jean said, carefully joining him. "That the wedding is about two years overdue."

"Better late than never," he quipped back and changed the subject. "How are the lessons going?"

She made a face. As soon as Scott was out of danger, she and Professor Xavier had begun working together on controlling her powers. "Like I'm back in kindergarten."

His chuckle dissolved into a choking cough. "Don't make me laugh," he begged. "What else is going on?"

"Hank and I are redistributing the teaching load – again. I'm taking back Earth Science and all the lab sessions with the Professor's approval and Hank is going back to Columbia twice a week." She hesitated before continuing. "They left it up to me to decide. I thought it was best to stay here."

Scott didn't argue the point with her. The first step was to admit your weakness and then move on. "What about the team?"

"Storm's continuing training with Bobby, Rogue and Jubilee," she told him. "Logan's helping."

"No," he corrected. "I meant there's a spot available on the team. Do you want to come back?"

Jean was stunned. "I can't believe you want me back after what I did."

Scott shrugged. "You lost control. We all have at one point or another." He grinned. "Just don't throw me off a cliff again."

"Don't joke about it," she begged. "I don't even want to talk about it."

"We have to talk about it," he insisted. "You taught me that."

"It was like all the power built up and exploded," Jean acknowledged. "There was only what I felt and what I wanted. Nothing else mattered."

"That's what happens when you let your power control you," Scott explained. "But you're stronger than that. I know you are."

Jean smiled and kissed him.

"You know," he continued. "Since you're back on the team, you should really pick a code name."

"I could never think of one that didn't sound silly," she said. "Got any ideas?"

"I have one," Scott offered.

"What is it?"

"Phoenix."

Jean smiled and nodded her assent as she kissed her love. She had risen from the depths twice. It would be a good name.

THE END

_This was a pure JOTT story, I know. I hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
